The Greatest Battle of All
by Stormy1x2
Summary: Ash learns the hardest battles aren't in a pokemon gym...
1. Default Chapter Title

Legal Disclaimer: If I owned 'em, I'd be rich. As it is, Pokemon belong to the wonderful people of the Nintendo Corporation, and to the guy who first thought of the idea of children attacking small creatures for battle purposes. Rating: G - suitable for all ages - I gaurantee! Feedback: I crave it! I need it! I can't improve on my writing if I don't know what's wrong with it, and I love constructive critisicm. However, flames will be squelched by my pet Squirtle whom I keep on hand for just such emergencies. C'mon on, it's my first Pokemon fanfic attempt - be gentle! 

The Greatest Battle of All - Part 1 

Okaaaay. So it's not gonna be as easy as you thought it was. Ash Ketchum stared at his opponent, sweat beading his brow as he tried to frantically think of a battle plan. Vaguely, he could hear shouts of encouragement coming from behind him, as his coaches (unofficial anyway) Brock and Misty tried to help him out. It was the semi-final match of the Pokemon League tournament. The winner of the tournament would go on to face the Elite to become the Grand Master Champion. It was a goal Ash had had in mind ever since he first became a pokemon trainer. 

Laura Quentin. His toughest opponent yet. In their fierce battle, they had each already lost two pokemon and were down to one each. Ash watched as Laura snickered at him before tossing a red and white ball on to the playing field. " Articuno! Go!" 

" Articuno?" Ash repeated incredulously. This was not good. The Pokeball opened and a swirl of red energy erupted, coalescing into midnight blue bird. Articuno raised its wings, and screeched its challenge into the air. " Uh-oh." Ash's heart raced as he tried to pick a pokemon to battle. Suddenly he felt a slight tugging on his pants leg. Glancing downward, he saw Pikachu looking up at him earnestly. " Pika!" " Huh? You want to battle?" Ash looked at Pikachu, who nodded his head. " But Pikachu, you've already fought today." " Pika pi, pikachu!" " You don't care?" Ash's eyes welled up with emotion and he hastily brushed them away before they could be seen. " Thanks Pikachu!" "' Pika!" Pikachu scampered towards the field. Brock watched with a look of concern on his face. Misty rose to her feet. " Ash! What are you doing?" she yelled, trying to get the young trainers attention. The crowds cheers, drowned her out. Sitting down, Misty looked at Brock. " Pikachu's still weak from his last battle!" " I know that, you know that, and Ash knows that." Brock said resignedly. " But Pikachu is the only Pokemon he has that has the even the remotest chance of beating Articuno." They both watched as Ash lowered his head for a minute, before looking up at Laura with determination, fists clenched. " He sure looks determined," Misty whispered. Togepi, cradled in her arms, waved his arms in agreement. Brock leaned forward, his eyes watching the battle with intense concentration. " If Ash wins, he makes it to the finals," he said softly. He remembered how Ash had been less then confident about facing Laura. " C'mon buddy." 

Pikachu faced Articuno, a serious look on his small face. Articuno chuffed at him imperiously. " Let the battle begin!" shouted the referee. " Articuno! Gust attack!" shouted Laura eagerly. Articuno screeched in acknowledgement and flew into the air. Flapping it's wings ferociously, he directed his attack towards the smaller pokemon. Ash gripped the railing in front of him. " Pikachu! Agility! Avoid the attack!" he screamed. " Pika!" Pikachu became a yellow flash of light as he leaped and dodged, avoiding the gust. Ash allowed himself a small grin before shouting out, " Electric attack!" Pikachu leaped into the air and scrunched himself up. His cheeks sparked with power and he let loose a burst at Articuno. " Articuno! Evasion!" Articuno soared above the reach of Pikachu's blast. " Ice beam! Freeze that little runt!" " Pikapi!" Pikachu watched in terror as a white energy gathered before Articuno. With a loud screech, the blast was released. " Pikachu!" Ash cried out. The blast was about to hit, when a crackling sound split the night air. Ash watched in amazement as Pikachu thundershocked the bolt of blue energy, sending it flying in every other direction. Laura gasped, in awe of the mouse's immense power. " Great job Pikachu!" Ash grinned. " Pikachu - remember that multi-directional attack we tried on Kadabra? Articuno can't avoid that!" Pikachu smiled. " Chu!" Gathering all his energy, Pikachu sent the burst up in the air. The electricity sparkled into a circle and bolts shot down in every direction. Articuno tried to avoid the attack, but there were so many lightning bolts, he could only screech in pain as the electricity coursed through his body. " Finish it off Pikachu! Thundershock!" Pikachu growled as he zapped the dazed Articuno. Articuno slumped to the ground, unconscious. " Yes!!" Ash screamed, leaping into the air. On the sidelines, Misty and Brock hugged each other and then turned to face their friend, racing up to the platform. 

" You did it!" Misty cheered. Brock clapped Ash on the back. " We knew you could!" " Thanks, but it was Pikachu who did it!" Ash laughed as he turned around to find his friend. " Pikachu??" Suddenly, Misty gasped. " Ash! Look!" Ash looked at the battle field and saw Pikachu lying motionless on the ground. " Pikachu!" Ash leaped over the barrier that separated the trainers from the contest, and rushed over to the mouse pokemon. Falling to his knees beside him, he tentatively reached out to stroke Pikachu's soft fur. " Pikachu?" 

Suddenly, a Nurse Joy appeared on the scene, followed by two Chansey's bearing a stretcher. She held out her arms in a non-threatening manner. " Please, Ash. Let me take Pikachu," she said kindly, motioning for him to back up slightly. Ash slowly nodded, gathering Pikachu in his arms and gently placing him on the stretcher. Ash watched as the Chanseys wheeled him away. Nurse Joy smiled at him. " We'll take good care of him, I promise. You can meet us at the Pokemon Center." The Chanseys began wheeling the stretcher away. Ash nodded mutely as Joy left. Brock looked at him in concern. " Ash? Are you all right?" Ash shook his head. " No. Not until I make sure Pikachu's okay." He clenched his fists. " I didn't even check on him as soon as he won! I was too caught up in celebrating - I knew Pikachu was weak from his last battle!" 

Misty wanted to comfort him but was unsure of what to do. She placed a hand on his arm comfortingly, and Ash looked up at her questioningly. " Come on Ash. We'll got to the Pokemon Center and you'll see that Pikachu's gonna be all right!" Ash knew she was trying to make him feel better, and surprisingly enough, it was working. " Okay. Let's go." As they made their way to the Pokemon Center, Ash's thoughts turned dark. What if he's not okay? It will be my fault! 

************************************************************************ 

Ash paced the hall of the lobbey anxiously. Brock and Misty sat on the couch, watching him wear a hole in the floor. Both could see the tension lining his face. And he still doesn't know who he's going to be facing tomorrow, Brock thought. He was about to mention the next day's battle when the small sign above the emergency room door pinged, and the light turned off. Ash looked up quickly. Nurse Joy pushed through the door, stopping short at the sight of them. " How's Pikachu?" Ash asked worriedly. Nurse Joy smiled and gave him the victory sign. " He's doing just fine Ash. He was just exhausted. A night of rest, and he'll be back to his old self!" " That's great!" Ash cheered. " Can I see him?" " Sure," she said. Ash dashed through the double doors. Brock paused long enough to stammer out an invitation. " N-nurse Joy? I would be honoured if you'd have dinner with me sometime-" he was cut off as Misty pushed him past Nurse Joy. " Come on Romeo. Hit on the nurses later - we're here to see Pikachu!" She marched the still-protesting Brock through the doors. Nurse Joy just giggled. 

Misty and Brock pulled up short at the site before them. Ash sat next to the bed, where Pikachu lay sleeping. " He looks better," said Ash with relief. Pikachu sighed softly at the sound of his rainer's voice, and slowly opened his eyes. " Pikachu!" " Pikapi?" Pikachu slowly sat up. Ash smiled at him. " How do you feel?" " Pi pika!" he nodded, flexing his small muscles. Then he slumped back against the bed covers. Ash laughed softly. " You need a little more rest pal. You've earned it too. Because of you, I'm going to the final match tomorrow." Ash's eyes shone with pride over his pokemon. Pikachu suddenly sat back up and cuddled up against him. " Chuuu?" " You want to leave now?" Ash asked. Pikachu nodded. " Pika." " Well, I do have to find out who my rival is, but I'd be coming right back." Ash tried to dissuade the mouse. Pikachu shrugged and clutched his jacket. Ash finally gave in. " Okay. But you relax, you hear me?" " Pi!" Pikachu snickered. He'd won. Ash gave up, turning to Brock and Misty who had watched the exchange with affection. " Let's go to the Arena so I can see who I'm gonna face tomorrow." 

************************************************************************ 

" You have got to be kidding me." Ash stared in disbelief at the receptionist. The receptionist frowned at him, her brow creased with confusion. " Why would I joke about this? You're facing trainer Gary Oak in the final match tomorrow. Congratulations, by the way." Ash simply turned around and stalked out the door. Pikachu leaped after him. Brock and Misty apologized for Ash's abrupt behaviour before following suit. Once outside Misty spotted Ash sitting on the curb. Her urge to yell at him for being so rude faded at his dejected expression. " Ash? What's wrong?" she asked quietly. Ash didn't look up. " All my dreams of becoming a pokemon master are going to die tomorrow." " What?" Misty reared back. Where did this come from? " What are you talking about?" " Come on Misty - I'm facing Pallet towns number one son. And he's facing Pallet towns loser." Ash kicked a rock across the street in frustration. Misty was confused. She turned to Brock with a pleading expression._Talk to him!_ 

Brock sat down next to him. " Why are you suddenly believing all of his garbage Ash? You've never let him get you down before." Ash sighed. " Come on Brock - he's always been one step ahead of me. Everytime I get a badge, he's gotten two more. I've got several Pokemon, he's got almost a hundred. Heck, he's even got a cheering squad to cater to him." " We do our best Ash," Misty said. " No, that's not what I meant." Ash took off his head, smoothed his hair back and replaced it. " I mean everyone cheers for him - his cheerleaders, his grandfather Professer Oak, the whole TOWN?? How can I compete with that?" 

Misty and Brock didn't know what to say. They knew Ash was the underdog in this battle, but then again, he always was. No gym leader had ever taken him seriously until he had beaten them all. But Ash continued. " Compared to him, I'm worthless." 

Misty stood up suddenly. Togepi gave a little yelp of surprise but Misty was too steamed at Ash to notice. " Ash Ketchum!" she snapped. Ash's head jerked up. " How can you sit there and say you're worthless? Who was it that rescued Metapod from a swarm of beedrills? Huh? Who risked everything to get Pikachu's medicine when we were captured by that Squirtle gang?" " That's right!" Brock chimed in. " And who dove into a burning gym to rescue a Gloom? Or volunteered to take Lara's place in a dangerous race when she was injured, even though you had no training? And risked a bad storm and the wrath of that biker gang to deliver pokemon medicine to the Pokemon Center!" " But..." " But nothing Ash! You say you're worthless, but you sure don't prove it! Remember all the badges you won? Each time with a different strategy and clever idea!" " And don't forget the fact that we were late for this very tournament because you refused to leave Otoshi without first helping him to get his badges back from Team Rocket!" Brock and Misty were both shouting at him now. Ash backed up. Then his eyes softened and he chuckled. " Thanks you guys. I needed that." Brock and Misty looked at each other and then at Ash. " Ash, don't ever think you're worthless." Misty said. " Yeah, " Brock added. " Because as long as we're friends, you're always worth something to somebody." " Pikapi!" Pikachu squealed in agreeement. Ash looked up, tears brimming in his face. With friends like these, he knew he could do anything! 

************************************************************************ 

THE GREATEST BATTLE OF ALL - PART 2 

DISCLAIMER:Didn't I do this already?? Okay, Pokemon belongs to a filthy, stinking rich conglomerate known to us plebians as Nintendo. Capiche? 

RATING: Uhhh....G? Yeah - we're still in the harmless stage. 

FEEDBACK: Please! Tell me what you liked, what you didn't like, what your favourite color is - anything! But Squirtle's water cannon is locked and loaded for flamers, so flame at your own risk! 

And now, our story continues: 

" This is one large field!" Ash exclaimed in amazement. He studied the pamphlet that Brock had handed him. " This is for one battle?" 

" Yes," Brock said, placing a dish on the floor for Pikachu and Vulpix. Ash's other pokemon had already been fed and were relaxing around the boarding house Ash and company were living in until the end of the competition. " You and Gary are vying for the championship on the final battlefield." 

" The other one's weren't nearly so big." 

" That's because this one combines six elements for your six various pokemon," Brock said patiently. 

" Six?" " Yes, six. Fire, water, earth, ice, the regulation field in the center, and cliffs to one side where a lot of ariel battles tend to take place." 

Ash shoved a forkful of food into his mouth. Chewing vigorously, he swallowed and said, " I wonder which ones I should use?" 

Brock straightened. " I would definitley use Kingler for the water element. You did a great job with him in the opening match." 

Ash grinned. "" Yeah, Kingler's great. But Squirtle has more experience. And Pikachu always rocks in water battles!" 

Brock shrugged. " So use Kingler for the ice field." 

"Good idea." 

Misty walked in, yawning. " Good morning." Ash glanced at her. " Morning Misty." 

Misty snagged a piece of toast off the plate Brock was preparing. Turning back, she examined Ash closely. 

" Are you nervous yet?" 

" A little," Ash admitted. " But I have the two of you behind me, right? So no matter what happens, in some ways, I'm already a winner!" 

" That's a much better attitude to have, " Brock grinned. Ash smiled back, but inside, he felt his stomach muscles clench with tension. Oh yeah, he thought sarcastically. I'm a winner if only Gary gets hit by a car before the competition! 

Misty was eyeing him curiously, so he forced the nagging thoughts away and finished his breakfast. 

" So what other Pokemon have you decided to use, Ash?" Misty inquired, curiously. 

" Hmmmmmm...I was thinking of Bulbasaur for Earth, of course. And Kingler for Ice, and Squirtle and Pikachu for the water field," Ash said thoughtfully. 

Misty nodded approvingly. " What about fire?" 

Brock joined them. " I could lend you Vulpix." 

Ash shook his head. " I appreciate the offer Brock, but I think I'd better do this myself. And Charizard is the most powerful fire pokemon." " Well, the trained ones are, anyway," Misty said pointedly. Ash glared at her. 

" Can you be a little more subtle, Misty? Besides, I think Charizard will WANT to battle when he sees some stiff competition." Ash fingered his pokeballs nervously as he spoke. " He did when he saw Magmar." 

" Maybe," Misty said doubtfully. Frankly, Ash agreed with her. 

" I bet ALL of Gary's pokemon obey him," he muttered. Brock and Misty exchanged a glance. 

" Ash..." Brock said warningly. 

" I'm not doubting myself!" Ash said hastily. " Charizard will be fine." 

" It's not your pokemon we're worried about," Misty said quietly. Ash cleared his throat. Checking the clock on the wall, he rose to his feet. 

" Yeah, well....let's get going. I want to get there early to see what's up." He pushed away from the table, calling to his pokemon as he went. 

********************************************************************* 

Sorry this part's so short, but I wanted to get another part up quickly! Please let me know what you think! dingostorm@hotmail.com 

G.B.OF A, PART 3- Mind Set 

Disclaimer: Oy vey. By now, you should know I'm a poor college student with nothing to her name but some comic books, my Evee Beanie, and the lint taking up residence in my pocket where my money should be. I don't own Pokemon ('cause if I did, the lint would be GONE!), and I never will. So don't sue me, it's waste of time. 

Rating: PG - I think. No bad words or anything, but we're getting into some nasty minds. Real rage. But it's still developing so we're safe for now. 

Feedback: You people love tah hear me beg, dontcha? Well, I don't mind begging if you tell me what's on your mind! Hate it or love it,you had to feel SOMETHING! So drop me a line, and let me know if I should go on with the story, or quit while I'm ahead! 

And so we continue: 

It WAS a large field, Brock thought to himself. Even though he had read the information packet about Ash's final battle place, it still didn't prepare him for the sheer size of it. The regulation field was in the center, the official battle lines drawn in. Turning his head to the left, he noted the water field. It reminded him of the gym Misty had once operated with her three sisters. Brock sighed with delight at the memory of their brief stopover while heading to the Indigo Plateau en route from Pallet._Misty may complain about her sisters, but they sure are beautiful!_ He shook his head and looked next to the rock field, north of the center field. Now THAT reminded him of home. South of that was the fire field. Molten lave gurgled as it rose up from the center of the earth, splashing bits onto the specially-prepared plateau and hardening in seconds. And finally to the east, was the grass field. The entire battle field was set up at the top of Indigo Mountain. The stands surrounded one half of the entire setup. But the other half... 

Brock narrowed his eyes thoughtfully at the dangerous cliffs that overlooked the ocean. Down at cliff's base, strong waves battled the rocks for dominance. The crashing surf reached his ears, even from that distance. A noise behind him caught his attention, and he turned. Ash was sitting on his heels, studying the field intently. He drew his finger throught the dirt absently. 

" Ash?" 

" Yeah?" 

" You okay?" Brock joined him. Ash glanced at him, but the brim of his cap kept Brock from seeing his eyes. 

" No problems here." Ash stood up and clapped his hands together to free them of dust. Misty entered the stadium. Seeing the two of them together, she held Togepi close to her while she jogged over to them. 

" Hey guys," she said brightly. Her eyes met Brock's questioningly, but Brock shrugged his shoulders. Shielding her eyes against the bright morning light, she watched the spectator doors open. The people began filing into the stadium, their noise breaking the quietness. Ash watched them too, eyes thoughtful. 

***************************************************************************** 

" Only a few more minutes, Pikachu," Ash said, pacing the locker room. Pikachu watched him go in circles until he got dizzy. He jumped down off the bench and scampered up to him. 

" Pikapi? Pika, pikachu?" The small pokemon asked his trainer anxiously. 

" I'm fine Pikachu!" Ash snapped. Pikachu cowered back a little, and Ash sighed, guilt coming over him in waves. After all, it wasn't Pikachu he was mad at. Ash sat down on the bench and motioned for Pikachu to join him. As soon as Pikachu had settled himself beside him, Ash began to speak. 

" I'm sorry Pikachu. I haven't been very nice lately, have I?" 

" Pika." Pikachu agreed with him, but the worry never left his little black eyes. 

" It's just that...grrr...I don't know!" Ash stood up and tugged his cap off in frustration. " Everytime I think I'm doing well, Gary comes along and shoots me straight back to earth! I can't compete against him Pikachu. I'm not a good enough trainer!" Ash sat back down with a thump. Pikachu snorted and jumped into his lap. Pulling the front of Ash's jacket open, he pawed Ash's trainer badges. 

" Pi Pikachu!" he said angrily. 

Ash fingered the badges lovingly. " I know I won all of these. And I know it's you guys who did it. But.." 

" Pika!" Pikachu snatched at Ash's belt, coming away with a pokeball. Tapping the white button, a swirl of energy gathered and Squirtle appeared. 

" Squirtle!" he said. 

" Pika, pikapi. Chu. Pikachu!" Pikachu spoke to the other pokemon, pointing at Ash a few times. Squirtle turned to face his trainer. 

" Squirtle? Squirt!" Squirtle shook his claw at Ash, before he and Pikachu both climbed on his lap to give him a hug. Ash's eyes watered. 

" You guys do believe in me," he whispered. The two pokemon nodded solemnly. " But I'm not the brightest trainer in the world. Am I good enough for you guys?" 

" Squirtle!" 

" Pikachu!" 

Ash stood up resolutely, and put his hand out. " I'll do my best to live up to your expectations." 

Two paws reached out to cover his hand in a gesture of friendship and trust that made the two spies in the back, get all teary-eyed. 

" I knew Pikachu would get it out of him," whispered one voice. 

" Okay, you were right. Ash looks better now. More confident." the other agreed. 

" Yeah." Pause. " You owe me twenty." 

******************************************************************************* 

Gary whistled to himself as he pulled his boots on. His thoughts turned to the upcoming battle. 

" Ash doesn't know what he's in for!" he snickered to himself. It really was funny. Everyone thought Gary had no use for Ash, and that he just enjoyed taunting him. And for the most part it was true. But Gary's eyes narrowed as his thoughts went on. It was also true that he was insanely jealous of his rival from Pallet. Gary clenched his fists. HE may have the cheerleaders. He may be the grandson of a world re-nowned Pokemon Researcher. He may be one of the hottest young trainers around today. But it was a puny little punk with an electric mouse that was making waves. 

Gary snorted as he remembered calling his grandfather to tell him about winning his tenth badge. His grandfather had been suitably impressed - until he told Gary about how Ash had not only won his eigth badge, but had played a crucial role in averting a volcanic disaster on Cinnibar Island. The very island Gary had vacationed on and left, soon after telling Ash that there was no gym there for him to compete at! 

" Arrhgh!" he snarled and slammed his fist into the wall. That wasn't the only incident either. He'd heard it all- Ash turned the renegade Squirtle Squad into the town's hero fire-fighting squad. Ash dropping everything to help a friend or Pokemon in need. When Gary thought about it rationally, he had to admit that Ash was impressive, in his own way. Many of his pokemon had gone along with him willingly, and showed incredible loyalty and determination to help him at all costs. Gary remembered spying on one of Ash's earlier battles - Muk had triumphed over Bellsprout and then glombed on to Ash to give him a hug, Muk-style. And Muk's weren't supposed to be friendly! Gary thought of his own pokemon. Not one of them had come along with him willingly - he'd had to battle them all. And all that he battled, he'd beaten. Well, that proves it, he snorted derisively. I'm the better trainer! His eyes became narrowed slits. I'll prove to Ash once and for all, that he's a loser who's way out of his league! Snatching up his Pokeballs, Gary stalked out of the locker room, slamming the door shut. 

**************************************************************************** 

Next up - the battle begins! And it's a doozy! 

THE GREATEST BATTLE OF ALL - 

DISCLAIMER: Me? Own the Pokemon franchise? Sheeyah right! But I'm flattered you thought so. 

RATING: PG - Mommies and daddies, I may not think it's bad, but if people complained because Pocahantas showed a hint of cleavage, then a few strong words would get your goat too. 

FEEDBACK: Me thanks to all those who have responded so far, and have told me that my writing's not quite as bad as I thought. But keep it coming! It's my addiction, I swear! 

Onward and forwards! 

" At least it's nice day," murmered Ash quietly to Pikachu, who as perched atop his right shoulder. " Chau!" Pikachu agreed. Ash smiled at him and then turned to face the field. Over the loud speakers, he could hear the commentators introducing Gary. His heart thumped nervously, and he swallowed hard. A hand fell on his shoulder, and he nearly jumped straight out of his skin. " Yaaahhhh!" " Easy - it's just me!" Brock said, hands out in a calming gesture. Ash felt his heart rate return to normal, and he glared at Brock. " Don't do that!!" " Well, he scared you out of that trance you've been in," Misty said, coming up behind them. Togepi gave a little chirp of agreement. Misty looked a little closer. " Are you ready?" " As I'll ever be." Ash tugged on his cap once more and then strode to the entrance to the field. Misty and Brock waited behind him. Misty glanced at Brock, a smile on her face as she pushed a twenty dollar bill into her pocket. 

" And now, his opponent. Accompanied by his coaches Brock and Misty, presenting Ash Ketchum!" A roar of the crowd greeted Ash as he stepped onto the field. One of the favored to win, Ash couldn't help but smile widely at the crowd and wave. From Ash's shoulders, Pikachu waved happily too. Brock and Misty then followed Ash to his side of the field. By mutual agreement, they had decided to hang back and let Ash hear the crowd's approval over just him. And it looked like it had worked - Ash had his familiar cocky grin on his face. Breathing a sigh of relief, the two gym trainers retired to the bench behind Ash's platform, where they could observe the entire battle. 

From across the field, Gary Oak snickered at Ash. " Need a little help I see! You'll notice I don't have any coaches telling me what I should already know!" 

Ash smiled tightly. " Neither do I. I have friends that will cheer me on whether I win or lose. Will your cheerleaders do the same?" Gary looked taken aback at this. Brock laughed at loud. " He's got you there Gary!" " Nah-nah!" Misty jeered him, giggling. Gary growled at them before turning away to prepare. Ash looked back at his friends with a smile of thanks. Then the referee stepped up. " Trainers, summon your first pokemon! As this is the center, nuetral field, the pokemon can be of any type!" 

Gary's triumphant look resurfaced as he brought forth a pokeball and tossed it onto the field. " Starmie, go!" Ash couldn't belive it. A Starmie? Behind him, he could hear Misty's muffled shriek of laughter, and he felt a similar urge to laugh creep over him. Gary's face now creased with puzzlement. What was so funny about a Starmie? An evolved Staryu was a strong water pokemon, and he knew Ash only had a Squirtle. Of course Ash would pick Squirtle - Ash always wanted to prove his pokemon were stronger in each field. He waited confidantly for Ash to throw in the turtle pokemon. Across the field, Ash remembered his battle with Misty's Starmie. Turning his cap backwards he threw out a pokeball. " Pidgeotto, I choose you!" 

" What?" Gary reared back. He had misjudged Ash - he, Gary Oak. Then resolve stiffened him. No matter. " Starmie - water gun!" " Pidgeotto - agility! Avoid the spray!" Ash directed his pokemon with confidence. Pidgeotto dove and glided through the air, Starmie's water gun missing him at each pass. " Whirlwind attack!" A strong gust of air shot towards Starmie, pushing it back across the field. With a loud splash, the water pokemon crashed into the pool of the water field. Gary laughed outloud. " Thanks Ash-y boy! Starmie, tackle attack!" Starmie shot from the water, striking the unsuspecting Pidgeotto, who began to fall. " No!" Ash shouted, but his fears were unfounded. Pidgeotto pulled herself together and spread her wings, coasting back up, sending a gentle spray flying in her wake. "Whew!" Ash rubbed the sweat from his face. " Pidgeotto, gust attack when it comes back!" Ash thought fast. _If Pidgeotto could only get it out of the water_. Starmie flew through the air, determined to hit with another tackle, but Pidgeotto was ready. With a shriek, the bird flapped its wings furiously, the generated winds catching the airborn water pokemon and driving it back to the center field. Starmie hit the ground with a thud, and it's jewel began blinking out. 

" Starmie!" Gary watched in shock as the referee held out the flag to award Ash the victory." Damn!" " Yeah!" Ash shouted victoriously. Misty grinned. " At least you learned something when you battled me!" she shouted. Ash turned around and gave her thumbs up. " Of course!" 

Gary shook off the defeat. Okay, he'd under-estimated Ash. He wouldn't make the same mistake twice. He threw another Pokeball on the field. " Go Arcanine!" 

Ash watched in awe as the fire pokemon erupted from the pokeball and stood there impressively. " Fire spin!" Arcanine howled, whisps of smoke swirling and gathering about him. With a snarl, Arcanine blasted the fire at Pidgeotto. Diving for cover, Pidgeotto still caught the tail end of the fire and hit the ground with a thud. 

" Pidgeotto!" Ash rushed forward, but Pikachu prevented him from leaving the platform. Pidgeotto stood up shakily, and then cawed out a challenge. Arcanine leaped forward, landing on one of the rocks in the firefield. Pidgeotto hovered in the air waiting for the attack. " Dragon rage!" Arcanine lifted his head up and howled, the tornado of energy striking Pidgeotto and spiraling it upwards. Losing all sense of direction, Pidgeotto was helpless as the rage threw him to the ground. 

" The victory goes to Gary Oak!" The referee blew his whistle. Ash recalled Pidgeotto, murmering his thanks to the pokemon for a well-fought battle. " A tie," whispered Misty. Brock leaned forward. " Come on Ash! You can do it!" Ash stared across the center field at Gary. He could feel the nervousness ebbing away. He COULD do this, he realized. _I trust my pokemon, and they..they trust me!_ Maybe Charizard...nah, he couldn't risk it yet. He had to see if he could win with a pokemon who would try. " I choose you! Squirtle!" 

" Squirtle, squirt!" Squirtle materialized on the fire field. Gary snickered. " You've got to be kidding me! Arcanine, flame thrower!" " Squirtle, water cannon!" Fire met water and an explosion of boiling hot steam erupted. Squirtle poured it on, but eventually Arcanine's fire overpowered him and Squirtle dove out of the way. " Urgh.." Ash tried to decide what to do. Brock stood up. " Switch Pokemon Ash!" " Yeah!" called Misty. " You don't lose if you recall them when they're still capable of battling!" Ash held out the pokeball. " Squirtle, return!" A flash of red light, and Arcanine stood alone on the field. " Aww, not giving up already, are ya, loser?!" Gary taunted him. Ash ignored him and stared at the pokeball in his hands. " Please," he whispered. Then he threw it out. " Charizard, go!" 

Arcanine stepped back as the large orange dragon appeared. He roared defiantly, spouting flames into the air. The crowd, watched in awe. Arcanine growled, and prepared to go into battle. Charizard stopped shooting flames and regarded the dog-like pokemon quizzically. Ash clenched his fists. " Charizard, flame thrower!" Charizard turned to face him, and he yawned. Ash's heart dropped as he recognized the warning sign. Suddeny, Arcanine crashed into Charizard from behind, knocking the dragon for a loop. Ash looked up and saw Gary's face. Gary shrugged nonchalantly. Ash grinned to himself, and then looked at the two pokemon. Charizard regained his footing with a snarl and smacked Arcanine back with his tail. Arcanine landed on his feet, ready to go. Ash tried again. " If you don't want to lose Charizard, use your flame thrower!" Charizard threw him a backwards snarl, but opened his mouth, flames rocketing towards his opponent. Ash's grin nearly split his face as he watched Charizard obeying his instructions. The flames pushed Arcanine back and with a howl, he lept into the air, intending to try another tackle. 

" Grab him, Charizard! Seismic toss!" Ash watched with glee as Charizard spread his wings and flew forwards to meet Arcanine in midair, catching him by a paw and dragging him into the sky. Whirling around in a dizzying arial submission manouver, Charizard flung the hapless Arcanine to the ground with a thud that rocked the stadium. 

" Arcanine!" Gary gripped the railing so hard his knuckles turned white. Charizard landed next to his downed apponent and snorted. Ash threw his fist into the air. " Yes! We did it Charizard!" Charizard stared at him, and the glee quickly evaporated from Ash as he stepped back nervously, expecting Charizard to flame him. Then Charizard snorted and lay down. Obviously, he felt his job was done. 

Ash knew better than to push his luck. " Charizard return!" Charizard disappeared in a swirl of red light and the green flag was raised in his direction. " Two down, four to go," Ash said triumphantly. "Pikachu!" Pikachu cheere along side his trainer. Gary scowled. " It's not over yet, Ash-y boy," he muttered. Ash flung his pokeball out to grass field. " Go, Bulbasaur!" " Nice move," Brock whispered to Misty. " By deliberatley throwing his pokemon into the grass field, Gary HAS to throw in a grass pokemon!" " Yeah, but what does Gary have?" Misty whispered back. They watched as Gary leaned forward. " Victreebell, go!" " Victreebell?" Ash recognized the plant pokemon from his battles with Team Rocket. Whenever James used Victreebell, he seemed to end up being the one attacked by it. " Victreebells' are almost as hard to control as Charizard!" He watched as Victreebell landed on the grass with a scream, and waited for Gary's command. " I guess Gary has better control then James." " Victreebell, use your razor-leaf!" Gary shouted. " You too, Bulbasaur!" The swirl of leaves slashed through each other falling to the ground. But one made it through and struck Bulbasaur on the shoulder. " Bulba!" Bulbasaur fell back slightly. " Bulbasaur, tackle attack!" Bulbasaur grunted in agreement before springing forward, catching Victreebell by surprise. Victreebell was knocked to the ground, but Gary smiled confidantly. " Victreebell, bite attack!" Victreebell's huge fanged mouth opened with another scream and attached to the bulb on Bulbasaur's back. Bulbasaur squealed in pain. " Bulbasaur!" Ash cried out. " Leech seed!" But Bulbasaur couldn't get the seed out - Victreebells fangs covered the entire bulb. Then Ash had it. " Vine whip!" " Bulbasaur!" Bulbasaur's vines snaked out, wrapping around Victreebell. Bulbsaur struggled to pull the deadly plant off of him. Victreebell's fangs sunk in deeper. 

Ash knew that if he waited a few more minutes, Bulbasaur would have the leverage he needed to outmanouver the plant. But the possibility of permanent damage was rising significantly with each passing minute that Victreebell had Bulbasaur in his grip. Bulbasaur cried out in pain again, struggling to get free. " I quit!" he shouted, waving his hand frantically to get the referee's attention." Stop the battle!" " Ash Ketchum has surrendered this round. The victory goes to trainer Gary Oak!" 

Gary watched, mouth open in shock as the flag was raised to him. He knew that Bulbasaur could have gotten free - why did Ash surrender? He watched as Ash recalled Bulbasaur and let him free on the platform. Ash crouched down, searching Bulbasaur for any lasting damage. " You'll be okay soon Bulbasaur!" he said gently. " Bulba," Bulbasaur said weakly, nudging Ash's hand with affection. Ash recalled him for the second time and handed him to Brock who had come up to make sure Bulbasaur was alright. " Give him to Nurse Joy for me?" Ash asked, motioning to the pink-haired nurse standing by the stadium doors. " Sure thing Ash. And with pleasure!" Brock left instantly, an eager grin on his face at the prospect of being in close proximity of Nurse Joy. 

" The battle is now tied, 2-2!" the referee shouted. Still on the grass field, Gary shook off his confusion and threw in his prize pokemon. " Go Rhydon!" Ash turned back to the battle. Seeing the large pokemon waiting he turned to Pikachu. " What do you think?" " Pika!" Pikachu balled up his small fists. " Okay then - Pikachu, I choose you! " Pika!" Pikachu scampered forward eagerly. Gary burst out laughing, and even the referee looked surprised. A small pikachu vs a huge Rhydon? " Rhydon, tackle attack!" The large grey pokemon snorted and reared up. Then the mammoth hooves hit the earth and he broke into a run, charging the electric mouse. " Pikachu! Get out of the way!" Ash screamed. Pikachu nodded. " Pi!" Pikachu raced out of harms way, zipping in and out among Rhydon's hoofs with ease. Rhydon stopped his charge, confused at the yellow blur passing him at every turn. " Horn attack!" called Gary. Rhydon snorted again, and leaped at Pikachu. "Thundershock Pikachu! Just like in Viridian!" Ash couldn't keep the excitement from his voice. Pikachu leapt into the air and, focusing all of his energy, directed the bolt of lightning straight into Rhydon's horn. The horn acted like a conductor and the high voltage surged through his body, eliciting a roar of pain from him. Rhydon hit the ground, eyes dazed. " Way to go, Pikachu!" Ash celebrated on the platform. Misty and Brock hugged each other in excitement and Misty stood up. " Congratulations Ash! Pikachu!" Brock smiled knowingly at her as she sat back down. " What?" she asked, irritated. Brock just grinned at her, looking past her to Ash, and then back. He said nothing, but a faint blush appeared on Misty's cheeks. " I do not," she muttered weakly. Brock chuckled and then turned his attention back to the action. " NidoKing!" Gary had thrown out his next Pokemon. Pikachu quaked at the size of the large Pokemon standing there. And with no horn to act as a conductor, Ash knew he had to think fast. " Pikachu, agility!" " Pika!" Pikachu began running circles around Nidoking, trying to induce confusion. 

Nidoking snorted and with a quick move that belied his vast size, he struck Pikachu with a tackle attack. Pikachu flew through the air, landing near the cliff edge. " Pikachu!" Ash left the platform and rushed to the end of the grass field. Gary left his platform too and stood across from Ash. " What's going on?" asked Misty, rising to her feet. " Pikachu and Nidoking have taken their battle to the far side of the arena, by the cliffs!" said Brock with concern. " But why did Gary and Ash leave?" " The cliffs are usually used for arial attacks, when two flying pokemon go at it with all their power. It's safer for the spectators - some of those gusts and tornados can get out of hand." " But.." " I'm getting to it! Arial battles can be seen from the platforms because they're so high up. But Pikachu and Nidoking are ground fighters, and the League rules state that the trainers can relocate to the edge of the grass field to continue." " Shouldn't they just start the battle over?" Misty asked as they raced up to the grass field. " No. League rules are determined that matches continue, especially at this level. It really proves how well-trained and adaptable the pokemon are." " And if one of them should happen to go over the cliff?" Misty asked with an edge in her voice. " Neither of them have wings Brock!" " That's the danger," he acknowledge. " But the trainers can recall their pokemon with their pokeballs if they're in danger of going over." " Oh." Misty and Brock reached the grass field and watched as Pikachu avoided Nidokings attacks. Suddenly Misty's eyes widened." Oh my god!" She grabbed Brock's arm in a panic. " What??" he asked her visibly annoyed at his attention being stolen from the battle. " Ash doesn't have a pokeball for Pikachu!" she breathed, eyes wide. 

Brock stiffend in alarm. " Damn!" he swore. He waved at Ash, frantically trying to get his attention. But Ash had his mind on the battle. " Pikachu, thundershock!" Pikachu tried to zap Nidoking, but the large pokemon only stumbled. Still on his feet, Nidoking growled again. Pikachi panted for breath. Gary clenched his fists triumphantly, certain that victory was looming on the horizan. " Nidoking bodyslam!" But suddenly, Nidoking ignored Gary's command and rushed Pikachu. Caught by surprise, Pikachu was thrown high into the air. 

" Pikachu!" gasped Misty. " Recall Pikachu Ash!" Gary shouted across to them in a panic. He didn't know why Nidoking had disobeyed him but from the angle he struck Pikachu, the mouse pokemon was going to fall over the cliff edge. " He doesn't have a pokeball for Pikachu!" Brock shouted. Gary's eyes widened. "Ash!" From the moment Nidoking had struck Pikachu, Ash had known Pikachu wasn't going to land on the ground. He had hit the ground running. He heard Gary call his name and knew that Gary understood what was going on. Ash squinted up, trying to judge Pikachu's distance. " Please!" he prayed as he pushed himself to go even faster. It was his fault that he didn't carry a spare pokeball for Pikachu, even though Pikachu refused to go into one. The cliff edge was coming up fast. In a second he knew what choice he had to make, and without even pausing, he leaped off the cliff. 

" ASH!!!" Misty, Brock and Gary all screamed at the same time, racing after him. Ash felt the earth fall away from him, but all he could do was focus on Pikachu. He reached out and grabbed him. Using the last of his momentum, he swung around hard, throwing Pikachu back up into the air towards the rocks edge.The effort sped up fall. Brock reached the edge in time to catch Pikachu in the chest. His arms closed around Pikachu in an effort to keep from dropping him and Gary gripped him from behind to keep him stable. Misty fell to her knees at the cliff's edge, peering frantically down at the rocks. She couldn't see Ash anywhere. 

" No!" she screamed. Brock had his hands full trying to keep Pikachu from jumping off the cliff after his trainer, and tears streamed down his cheeks. " Ash!" he shouted hoarsly. Gary had joined Misty. Vaguely, he could hear the sounds of sirens and knew that help was on the way but it was probably too late. The whole thing had taken seconds - from Pikachu being hit, to Ash's leap off the cliff in an effort to save him. The sheer bravery of the feat hit him at the same time as Misty's fist. 

" It was your fault!" she screamed. Gary struck the ground, one hand raised to his face where she had hit him. Then Misty crumpled to the ground. Pikachu squirmed out of Brock's hands and barrelled into Misty, tears flowing down his little face. She wrapped her arms around Pikachu and stood up again. " We have to get down there! He may still be alive!" Brock looked at her like she was crazy and then his eyes hardened. " You're right!" He reached down and pulled Gary to his feet. " By the time they organise a way to get to the bottom of the mountain and then around the base of it where Ash is, it'll be too late!" He pulled out a pokeball. " Onix!" Onix appeared before them. Brock scrambled up on it's back, bringing Misty and Gary with him. " Onix, get us down there!" Onix roared and began tunneling down the side of the cliff. Holding on to Brock tightly with one hand and Pikachu with the other, Misty closed her eyes and prayed. 


	2. Default Chapter Title

GREATEST BATTLE OF ALL - FRIENDS AMONG ENEMIES 

DISCLAIMER: They're mine! All mine! And you can't have 'em!! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! They're mi....wait, is this thing on? Uh, no, they're not mine. Not at all. Please don't sue - you WON'T like me very much if you do. Mainly because you'll be spending $$ in lawyers fees to become the sole posessor of $6.73 and my hat which you can have - it's real ugly. 

RATING: PG - parents beware! *gasp* There's a sad scene in it! 

FEEDBACK: Thanks to the extremely kind things said to me by Wyvern, Jason, and the unbelievably talented Shadowcat, I've decided to put a rush order on this part. So tell me what you think!! 

Now on to the (never-ending) story! 

" Hold on!" Brock shouted raggedly as the wind whipped by them. Onix was speeding down the hill as fast as it could go. Misty and Gary clung to the rocky protrusions on it's back in an effort to remain seated where they were. But neither of them complained. In fact, both were urging the rock pokemon to go even faster. 

With a growl, Onix slid to a stop on a small ledge, just out of reach of the oceans powerful waves. Salty-sea spray stung their faces as they climbed off peered over the edge, trying to catch a glimpse of their fallen friend. " I don't see him anywhere!" Gary shouted from one end. Misty forced the panic away and pulled out her pokeballs. " Staryu! Starmie! Goldeen!" she screamed as they landed in the water. " Find Ash! Quickly!" 

Convinced by her panicking tone, all three pokemon dove under the surface at top speed. Gary pulled out his pokeball too. " You too Starmie!" His Starmie fell into the water with a splash and disappeared, having joined the search. Brock's eyes flew back and forth, searching the water. 

Fear began gnawing at his stomach and he fought to keep from losing it completley. His gaze fell on the sharp rocks, rising through the water like deadly spikes and he swallowed convulsively. " Ash!"' he shouted. No answer, not that he'd expected any. Beside him, Gary's face was white, and his fists were clenched tightly, his nails cutting little half-moons into his skin. Brock was confused, but he ignored it for now. Misty was still straining to catch a glimpse of something, anything. Suddenly she gasped. 

" Look!" It was Staryu, breaking the waves. Laying parallel to the ocean floor, Staryu was skimming his way to the ledge, a crumpled figure draped across it. " Ash!" she screamed. Brock grabbed her shirt to keep her from falling in, in her eagerness to reach the young trainer. " Help him!" Staryu had reached the ledge and was hovering in midair. " Gary, help me!" Brock snapped as he hurried over. Gary snapped out of his trance and leaped to Ash's side. Together, they carefully lifted Ash off Staryu. " Try to keep him level!" Brock gasped. Gary nodded and slowly manouvered Ash so that he was lying on the ledge in front of them. His eyes were closed, his skin white. A half-strangled sound escaped Misty's throat and she was on her knees next to him in a flash. 

" He's not breathing," she said, fighting back tears. " We have to start CPR!" " But I don't know how!" Brock said in a panic. Misty knew - as a water trainer, it was one of the first things her parents taught her. She prepared to do it herself. 

Suddenly Gary knelt over Ash from the other side, and placed his hands on Ash's chest. " You breathe, I'll do the compressions," he stated. Misty nodded and blew two breaths into Ash's mouth, pinching his nose shut as she did. Gary counted out five compressions and Misty again breathed for Ash. They continued this for several seconds, checking to see if it were having any effect. Ash remained unresponsive. Throughout all of this, Pikachu was watching, a terrified look on his little face. " Pikapi," he whimpered. Brock started at the sound and gathered Pikachu in his arms. They had forgotten all about the pokemon in their haste to get to Ash. " Shhh, Pikachu. Ash is gonna be fine," he said soothingly, desperatley hoping that what he'd told Pikachu wasn't a lie. Gary and Misty continued to breathe for Ash until a rescue team made it around the base of the mountain by speedboat. 

An official league doctor took charge and had Ash hooked up to a machine that began breathing for him. As the team prepared Ash for moving, the doctor faced the three teens. " By getting to him so quickly and starting CPR, you may have saved his life," he said solemnly. Misty choked, and Brock wrapped a comforting arm around her shoulders. Gary stood up. " Why aren't you moving him out yet?" " We are. But we have to be extremely careful. It looks like he has some bad injuries, not to mention internal ones as well." Gary's face had gone even paler, if such a thing were possible. The doctor looked at them sympathetically before turning back to the team who lifted Ash up onto a flat board and placed him in the boat. " A second boat will be here in a minute to pick you three up. You can meet us at the hospital." " Wait!" cried Misty. " Can't one of us go with him?" But the boat's engines had already started and Misty fell to her knees as the boat sped towards the harbour. 

Brock helped her to her feet, as the second boat appeared in view. " Come on Misty. We'll meet Ash there." he looked around. " Where's Pikachu?" Gary, Misty and Brock searched the ledge quickly. " He must have jumped on the boat when we weren't looking," Brock said at last. Misty gave him a watery smile. " At least Ash isn't alone." Piling into the second speedboat, the captain turned it around and jetted towards the docks. While on their way, Misty looked at Gary. " I'm sorry," she said quietly. " Huh? For what?" Gary looked at her, puzzled. " I was such a...well, I wasn't very nice to you, and you helped me save Ash's life." Misty played with a suspender strap nervously. " Thank you." " Your welcome Misty." Gary said softly." And don't worry about it. You were worried about Ash. And beside's, you were right." " About what?" " It WAS my fault. Kidoking disobeyed me. I knew he wasn't being very obediant lately - something's the matter with him. But I was so determined to prove to Ash that I was the better trainer, I sent Nidoking out anyway." Gary lowered his eyes. " For that, I'm sorry." 

Misty stared at the boy in shock. Where was the confidence? The arrogance? She leaned forward. " It's not your fault Gary. It was Nidoking who struck Pikachu. And it was Ash's decision to jump after him," her voice faltered slightly. " Beside's, Ash did the same thing." " Huh?" " He sent out an untrained Charizard." she smiled slightly at the look on Gary's face. Then he smiled. The boat sped on towards the docks. 

They reached the hospital in no time. Sprinting to the counter, Brock pulled up short in front of Nurse Joy. But for once, he didn't even try to impress her. " How's Ash Ketchum?" he demanded, slightly out of breath. Behind him, Misty and Gary skidded to a halt, anxiously awaiting her answer. Before she could reply, a doctor dressed in a white lab coat rounded the corner. Misty recognized him as the lead doctor from the rescue team. " You!" she cried out. " Where's Ash? Is he all right?" The doctor held his hands out, trying to placate them. " He's in surgery right now. They had to rush him in right away. We won't know anything until the surgery team tells us." " Was there a pikachu with him?" Brock asked. " Yes - and he's in the room ash was first brought too. We had to use a rubber suit to get Ash out - Pikachu was frying anyone who tried to get close to Ash." The doctor's voice softened. " He thought we were trying to hurt him more." " He's still there?" " Yes. We told him Ash would be coming back to that room, and he refuses to leave." Brock and Misty exchanged looks. Then Misty stepped forward. " Then that's where we'll wait too," she said firmly. The doctor nodded resignedly. " This way." And so they waited throughout the night, to hear of their friend's condition. 

I just love cliffhangers. Don't you?  Feedback please!!!!!! 

GREATEST BATTLE OF ALL PART 6 - DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU HAVE 'TIL.. 

DISCLAIMER: Must I? >sigh< They. Are. Not. Mine. If not for my paralyzing fear of lawyers, I wouldn't keep writing this part! 

RATING: PG - all the way! 

FEEDBACK: You know, when someone tells me they like my work and then tell me why they did, or where I could improve, it really brightens my day. Take the hint? 

NOTES: Okay, for those of you just tuning in, Ash fell off a cliff during a final battle in the Pokemon League against Gary, while saving Pikachu. Those who are wondering why Gary seems so different from the cartoon, all I can say is..>deep breath< GO BACK AND READ PARTS 1 TO 3!!!! And for those curious as to the whereabouts of the infamous Team Rocket....we''have to see. 

Preeeeee-senting: Part Six! 

Van Gogh could not have painted a more dismal picture then the view that lay before Brock, Misty and Gary. Upon their arrival to the room where Ash would be relocated after his surgery, they had stopped short in the doorway. A forlorn looking Pikachu sat in the corner of the bed, clutching Ash's League hat with desperation. 

Tear tracks traced their way down his yellow fur and his eyes, usually bright and sparkling with mischief, were bleak and utterly heartbroken. Misty's eyes welled up at the sight, and without a word, she crossed the room and gathered the pokemon in her arms, rocking back and forth soothingly. Brock looked at Gary. " Let's get something to drink." The two of them left to give Misty and Pikachu some privacy. After a few minutes, Pikachu pushed away from her and looked up. 

" Pikapi?" he asked softly. Misty recognized his name for Ash and shook her head. " We don't know yet, Pikachu," she said, rubbing his back gently. Pikachu whined and then reached down to the bed. Misty's eyes widened slightly. " Ash's pokeballs!" She picked them up. " How did you get these Pikachu?" Pikachu took a defensive stance and raised his tiny fists. " Pikachu!" Misty smiled. " Threatening the doctors, huh?" Pikachu nodded. " Pika." " You know Pikachu, the doctors are only trying to help Ash," Misty said. " Pi," Pikachu nodded slowly and then looked at her earnestly. " Pikachi, pi pikachu. Pika!" Through the tone of his voice and the various gestures he made, Misty finally figured out what Pikachu meant. 

" You wanted to watch over his stuff, since you can't watch over him." " Pika." Pikachu's voice was resolute, but he still looked miserable. Misty could guess why though. " Ash loves you a lot," she told the mouse. " That's why he went after you." " Pi, pika," Pikachu said waving his hands. He pointed at himself and then at the bed. Misty looked confused; then her face cleared. " He'd do it again in a heartbeat for you - but he'd never let you do something like that for him Pikachu. Don't feel guilty because he's hurt and you're not." " Piiiika," Pikachu murmered. Misty higged him again, and her voice became wistful. " Don't feel guilty, Pikachu. Two of us, is enough." " Pika?" Pikachu looked up - now HE was confused. Misty glanced down at him. " Gary already thinks it's his fault-" " Pikachu!" " It was not, Pikachu!" Misty said sternly. " Gary's Nidoking disobeyed him. And you of all of us, should know the risks that come in battling!" " Pi," the mouse said reluctantly. Then he looked at her. " Pika?" Tapping Misty, he looked at her questioningly. " Why do I feel guilty?" Misty asked rhetorically. " Because I've been acting like an idiot." Now Pikachu was REALLY confused. " Okay, maybe that wasn't very clear," she said with a small grin at the perplexion on Pikachu's face. " I meant that, this whole time I've been with you and Ash and Brock, I've always acted...I don't know - aloof?" " Pikachu!" Pikachu shook his head. Misty smiled again. " No, not with you - you're too cute to whack with my mallet!" Her face sobered again. " I mean, you guys have become my second family. And I never told you that." Her face crumpled. " I never told Ash that." Silent tears made their way down her face. " Pii?" Pikachu whimpered. " I always thought I'd tell him another time. That there'd always be a chance in the future. But I kept putting it off, or denying anything and everything. All the times I've made fun of him and his dream...how could he not hate me? But he didn't." Misty went quiet. " I've already lost my parents, and I was never close to my sisters. But Ash and Brock and you are my best friends in the world." Pikachu pointed at her. " Pikachu. Pikapi, chu." "Huh?" Misty looked at Pikachu.Then she shrugged her shoulders. " You're right. I DO like Ash. But it may be too late for me to tell him." Suddenly the dam burst. 

All of her emotions, the panic of the accident, the shelving away of her feelings to react in a crisis; something inside of her snapped and she broke down, crying out her fears and frustrations. Pikachu crept on to her lap and the two of them comforted each other as they waited to hear from the doctor. 

Brock paid for the drinks and carried them over to the table Gary had staked out for them in a corner of the hospital cafeteria. He handed on to the trainer and sat down himself. Gary glanced at him. " Thanks," he said, referring to the drink. Brock shrugged. " No problem." Sipping on his own beverage, Brock studied Gary intently. Any trace of arrogance or self-rightousness had evaporated the minute Pikachu had been flung off the cliff, and even with Ash in such serious condition, Brock, couldn't understand why Gary was there. Gary looked back at him. " Yeah?" he asked defensively. Brock sighed. THERE was the attitude. " How come you're still here?" he asked." Ash is in the hospital now, receiving good care. Technically, you won the battle. So why aren't you back, getting ready to face the elite? Nobody would blame you for it." Gary was silent. " You guys really have a low opinion of me," he said at last. " Not that I blame you though. Me and Ash really don't see eye-to-eye on a lot of things." " You don't say," Brock said sarcastically. " Come on," Gary protested. " We're competitors! I treat them all that way!" " At the expense of friends?" Brock asked him quietly. Gary shook his head. " We used to be friends, Ash and I," he admitted. Brock raised an eyebrow in surprise. "It's true," he insisted." Then we both got into pokemon trainig, and well...winning became more important to me. Ash loved the pokemon as much as the battles and to me, that was showing weakness. You have to be strong in order for your pokemon to respect you." " That's obvously not true," Brock pointed out. " All of Ash's pokemon respect and love him. Except for Charizard," he added as an afterthought. " I noticed that," Gary said, smiling faintly. " And apparently Nidoking's the same way." Brock sighed. " What happened, wasn't your fault Gary. And if he were here right now, Ash would tell you the same thing." " How could he?" Gary whispered." He should HATE me!" " Why?" Brock sounded totally surprised. " Because of the way I treat him!" Gary shouted. " All the times I've called him a loser, or insulted his pokemon - even when he won badges, I told him it meant nothing, that he was still worthless! And you ask why he shouldn't hate me?" " If you don't want him to hate you, why did you do it?" Brock sipped his drink calmly. 

" I..I don't know," Gary admitted finally. He played with the edge of a napkin, shredding it to pieces. " Maybe I was...jealous." Brock put his drink down to pay attention. " Ash always made friend easily when we were younger. The teachers all loved him - to say he was teacher's pet was an understatement. I had to work harder to make friends." Gary closed his eyes, remembering. " It got on my nerves and I began snapping at him for nothing. Then, the next time I saw him was at my grandfather's getting his first pokemon. I had a big crowd there for me, and Ash had no one - he'd gotten there late. I felt really good. I mean, for once, the crowd was with ME! And when I put him down, my cheerleaders cheered and I felt on top of the world." " So you kept it up," Brock said levelly. " You wanted to prove to YOURSELF, that you were better then Ash." " Yeah. I guess so." Gary opened his eyes. " You and he and Misty are such good friends - anyone can see that, just from watching you. And Pikachu - I've never seen a more devoted pokemon. In fact, all of his pokemon are loyal like that. I envied him that, too." Brock was sympathetic. " Ash does have a way with pokemon. It's really amazing how well he can handle them, and how much they love him." " But why doesn't he hate me?" Gary asked, tension lacing his voice. Brock smiled at him. 

" Because Ash isn't like that. He's a good person who tries to see the best in everyone. He may have disliked you, but he could never hate you. You're a pokemon trainer. While you both have different ways of training, Ash knows you treat your pokemon with respect. He also admires your dedication - he was really impressed with your knowledge of the Diglett when we were on our way to the Fuschia Gym." " He was?" Gary asked. " I thought he was just being polite. I kinda brushed him off." " I know." Brock's voice was hard. Then he softened it." Ash is just that way, Gary." "I think I knew that," Gary admitted. " But what he did today...I don't think I could ever leap off a cliff, not even for someone I cared about. I'm not that brave." " I think Ash was terrified. But concern for his friend overcame that fear." Awe colored Brock's voice. " I saw what happened, and while at the time I couldn't believe it, what Ash did was very much in character for him." " Yeah.." Gary lapsed into silence. Then he spoke. " I'm jealous of that too." Brock hardly batted an eye. " So am I." He crushed the can of pop in his hands. Gary looked at him in surprise. " Brock?" 

" It's funny," Brock said sadly." Ash and Misty have become very important to me. I grew up in a large family that I eventually had to take care of. When I joined Ash and Misty, I never expected to gain another family." He smiled." I think somewhere along the way, I adopted a new brother and sister." Gary nodded. " You never think that anything bad could ever happen - I certainly didn't see this coming. We've gotten out of so many scrapes before, I began thinking we were immune to danger!" " Nobody ever is, but everybody thinks that," Gary agreed, sympathetically. " I think I always knew Ash was my best friend," Brock said slowly. " But it never really came up. The three of us always assumed that we all knew." " And now it may be too late," finished Gary. They looked at each other. It was a sobering thought. 

Eventually, the two of them ended back up in the hospital room. Brock noted that while Misty's eyes were red, she seemed better. Maybe being alone with Pikachu for comfort, had allowed her to release some of her emotions. Brock hoped so. Misty reminded him of his second - oldest sister. She never let her emotions out. Brock had had to pry information out of her, to get her to open up. He didn't want Misty to burn out, especially when all of them needed each other. Pikachu was sleeping restlessly on her lap, whimpering when he turned over. Just then, a knock sounded on the door and the doctor came in holding a clipboard. " We just finished the surgery," he announced. 

*************** 

God, this WAS long wasn't it? I know some of you REALLY want me to get to the point, but the point of my story is to get into the heads of the characters and that can take some time! If you've stuck with me so far, you're past the halfway mark - good for you! And as always, tell me what you think, what to do, where to go...on second thought, skip that last part!! 

GREATEST BATTLE OF ALL PART 7 - BARRIERS OF DOUBT 

DISCLAIMER: Zey are not mine. Zey belong to zee people at Nintendo, so leaff me alone! Au revoir! 

RATING: PG 

FEEDBACK: See? Here I am begging again! I have no shame. 

NOTES: Someone complained to me that the stories I've done are too angsty, so I'm issuing a warning. Yes, I am an angsty person - at least in this series.Anyway, if you don't like expressions of friendship, or concern over a loved one, I suggest you seek counselling to deal with your emotionally constipated issues and avoid the story. Got it? To those who have been very supportive and encouraging, I will continue this story until the end. 

Westward ho! 

Why second guess What feels so right Just trust your heart And you'll see the light - "True To Your Heart" by 98 Degrees 

If the world was a fair place, Misty's mallet would be large enough to knock that doctor hard enough to make him spit out coherent and understandable sentences. Her head spinning, she held up her hand, cutting the doctor off in mid-sentence. " Wait a minute!" she snapped. Beside her, similar looks of confusion had replaced the worry on Brock and Gary's faces. " In English!" Doctor Smith sighed." I said, he has suffered a hairline fracture in the tibula..." he trailed off at the blank stares. " He broke his arm." " Oh," Brock nodded. " He had some internal bleeding which we managed to stem, and we patched up most of the cuts and bruises." Doctor Smith continued. " Some strained ribs which we believe are the result of his hitting the water from such a height. One was broken, but luckily it didn't pierce any major organs. The impact of his head hitting the water also left him with a mild concussion." He faced Misty and Gary. " Thanks to you two performing CPR, you gave his brain enough oxygen to go on until we arrived and hooked him up to our machine. He's now breathing on his own, and he's resting comfortably." The doctor finished and raised his eyes. "Questions?" " Can we see him?" Misty asked hopefully. " For a bit. He'll be brought here after a stay in the surgery recovery room" The doctor nailed each of them with a hard look. " You may have a short visit, if you leave when I tell you. Is that understood?" Misty, Brock and Gary all nodded in acquisience. For nearly an hour, they waited. Pikachu strained his ears, picking up the sound of wheels coming down the hallway. 

Brock bit back a choked sound at the sight of Ash's pale form being wheeled into the room on a gurney. The orderlies placed him on the bed carefully and the nurse checked and doublechecked the machines. After tucking the blankets around Ash firmly, the nurse smiled gently at the three youths and left the room to give them some privacy. Doctor Smith followed. Pikachu fought free of Misty's grip and leaped at the bed. Landing on the edge, Pikachu nudged Ash's arm gently. When there was no response, Pikachu crept up to Ash's head and curled up on the pillow next to him, eyes fixed on his trainer. 

Misty and Brock came forward slowly. Gary elected to remain by the door, a closed look on his face. " Ash?" Misty whispered. The machines answered her, beeping softly. Sitting down next to him, she picked up his good hand and held it, willing him to open his eyes. Brock put a hand on her shoulder as he leaned over. " Ash? Come on buddy, wake up," Brock said coaxingly. He thought he saw Ash's eyesflutter and he gasped. " Misty, did you see that?" " Huh" Misty stared at Ash's face. " Ash? Can you hear me?" Pikachu snuck down to where Misty was holding Ash's hand. She released it and Pikachu crawled underneath it, feigning a motion of Ash petting him. Suddenly, Ash's fingers moved and slowly stroked Pikachu's soft fur. 

" Ash!" Misty looked up at Brock; yes, he had seen Ash's fingers move. " Ash! Wake up!" A soft moan came from Ash's lips as his eyelids fluttered again. Then slowly, they opened and he blearily looked up, struggling to bring the room into focus. 

"...misty..brock.." Ash whispered hoarsely, recognizing them. " How do you feel?" Brock asked, swallowing the lump in his throat. Beside him, Misty sniffled. "...terrible...how's Pikachu?" he asked in an alarmed voice, strength coming into it. " He's fine Ash - he's right here." Misty nodded to the yellow bundle of fur trembling beside him. " Pikachu!" Ash sighed with relief. " You're okay!" Pikachu merely cuddled up close. " Pikapi!"' Pikachu chirruped. Ash's arm closed around him weakly. " You saved his life Ash," Misty said, pride shining in her eyes.Then her eyes flashed teasingly. " But if you EVER scare me like that again, I'll make your life a living hell!" Ash grimaced. " I promise," he whispered. Understanding grew in his eyes and he smiled warmly at her, reaching for her hand and squeezing it gently. She returned it but said nothing. One roadblock had been hurdled. Brock cleared his throat. " Good to have you back with us," he said." We missed you." " Missed you too," Ash yawned. Then he noticed something. "Who else is here?" Brock turned and motioned Gary forwards. Ash's eyes widened. " Gary?" " Hey Ash," Gary said uncomfortably. Ash grinned faintly. " What are you doing here? You should be at the stadium!" Gary swallowed. Why was Ash being nice to him? " I...I wanted to tell you I'm sorry about what..well, you know, what happened." Ash looked confused. " Huh?" " Remember?" Gary looked concerned. Maybe Ash had amnesia or something from the concussion. " It was my Nidoking that knocked Pikachu off the cliff." Ash nodded. " Oh." He shook his head. " It wasn't your fault Gary." Gary looked up in shock. Ash went on. " It was mine." 

" WHAT?" Misty, Brock and Gary all blurted out at the same time. Pikachu cocked his head at Ash, puzzled. Ash looked at the mouse sadly. " I'm sorry Pikachu. You never would have been in any danger if I had thought to bring a spare pokeball for you." " But you couldn't have known what was going to happen!" objected Brock. Misty nodded. " And Pikachu NEVER goes in a pokeball." " That's no excuse," Ash said quietly. " As a trainer, I'm responsible for my pokemon's safety. I should have had a backup, should have been prepare for any eventuality. I was careless." " No, I'd call jumping off a cliff reckless, at the very least. At the very most, I'd call it unbelievably brave," said Gary without thinking. Then he snapped his mouth shut, a panicked expression on his face. Ash grinned. " I thought you didn't like me Gary!" Gary stammered, trying to avoid the comment. Ash smiled knowingly and Gary gave up, returning a cocky smile at him. Then the smile left Ash's face. " Careless, reckless...either way, I was irresponsible. I have no right to be a trainer." Ash looked at the side table where his jacket lay folded where the nurse had left it. He reached out with his good arm and picked it up, running his fingers along the inside lapel where his badges wore. He dropped the jacket to the floor. " I quit." 

" What?" " You can't!" " What about you're dream to become a pokemon Master Ash?" Misty asked in shock. Ash shook his head. " No Master risks his pokemon like that, just to win a battle." " Ash, you made a mistake. And it wasn't just yours - none of us even thought about Pikachu needing a pokeball! And no one saw the cliffs being used by ground fighters!" Brock put in hurriedly. " It wasn't your responsibility to remember," Ash pointed out. " It was mine." " But you can't quit!" Gary stared in shock at his former rival. " It was my pokemon who disobeyed me!" " It wanted to win. That was the whole point of the battle." Throughout all of this, Pikachu had watched numbly, in shock. His trainer? Quitting? Ash never quit! " Pikapi?" he asked. Ash looked at him sorrowfully. " I'm sorry Pikachu." He faced the others. " But my mind is made up." About to argue further, the trio's voices were cut off as the nurse stepped back into the room. " Nice to see you awake young man!" she smiled brightly. Checking the machines, she bustled about the room stopping only once. " Time for you three to go. Ash needs his rest." Indeed, Ash's eyes were drifting shut even as he tried to remain awake. " But.." " Out! You can come back later." Brock, Misty and Gary were all herded out the door, each throwing last glances back at the distraught young trainer. Pikachu remained where he was. Returning, the nurse spotted him sitting on the bed, under Ash's arm. " Out you go too!" she said, intending to deposit Pikachu outside the door. 

Outside, Brock paced the lobbey, trying to dispell some of the nervousness. Misty and Gary sat down on the chairs facing the lobbey doors. All three of them were concerned about Ash's announcement. " He CAN'T quit," Misty said finally. " Becoming a Master was his dream!" " He WON'T quit," Brock said firmly. " We're not going to let him." Gary nodded; then looked around quizzically. " Hey where's Pikachu?" Suddenly, the nurse that had shooed them out of Ash's room, came stumbling down the hallway, looking partly fried. " He's decided to stay with Ash," she said dazedly, and kept walking towards the nurses station. Brock's lips twitched and he burst out laughing. After a beat, Misty and Gary joined him, laughing uproariously, tears streaming down their faces. The outburst did them all good, and after a few minutes, Misty calmed herself and wiped the tears away, a glint of laughter still evident in her eyes. " I needed that," she sighed. Then she looked at Brock. " You're right, Brock. Ash isn't going to quit. We won't let him. Right?" She glanced at Gary. He grinned. " Right." 

GREATEST BATTLE OF ALL Part 8- MY OWN, MY FAILURE 

DISCLAIMER: I want to own Pikachu and Nintendo can keep the rest. But since when have I ever gotten what I wanted? >pouts< Therefore they are and shall ever remain, the property of the gods of Nintendo. 

RATING: PG-13 It's just safer that way! 

FEEDBACK: I order thee to hereby read yon fic and cast thy vote accordingly! 

NOTES: We're on the home stretch now! This piece is just a rewrite of part 7 from Ash's point of view. I thought it would be good to get inside of his head at least once, since I did for everyone else - stop hitting me! Okay, I confess! I'm stuck for ideas for how to get Ash to not-quit so I wrote this to keep both fans and flamers at bay! Anyone who has read my series so far, if you've got any ideas, I'd love to hear 'em! 

We now return to your regularly scheduled fanfiction: 

Pride you took Pride you feel Pride that you felt when you kneel Not the word Not the love Not what you thought from above It feeds It grows It clouds all that you will know Deceit Deceive Decide just what you believe "The God That Failed" - Metallica 

Darkness. The inky blackness seemes to swirl around him, sucking him down. No, not pulling - falling. Dizzyness shook him as he plunged further and further. He opened his mouth, screaming but no sound came out. Only silence greeted his terror as the ground appeared beneath him. He was going to hit, going to... 

" Ash?" 

A voice broke through the veil of pain and fear. It almost worked. The ground continued to rush towards him... 

" Can you hear me?" 

Ash could dimly hear the familiar voice echoing in his ears. It came from a softly shining light. Squinting at it, he struggled vainly to reach the glow but was too tired to keep it up. He felt himself drifting back when suddenly, he felt something. A softness, almost like smooth velvet fur curling underneath his fingertips. It felt vaguely familiar, and something cold and wet nuzzled his arm. In a motion that was almost automatic, he gently petted the furry thing. A doll? his tired mind tried to remember why it was so familiar. He whimpered softly as he fought against the welcoming darkness and slowly opened his eyes against the harsh light. Two forms stood over him and his dazed mind plucked two names from his jumbled memories. 

"...misty...brock..." His voice sounded strange to him, like he'd been gargling with sandpaper. Brock suddenly moved into focus as he leaned closer. 

" How do you feel?" 

I jumped off a cliff. How do you think I feel? "...terrible..." he finally said, wincing internally as a twinge of pain stabbed into his gut. Something was nagging him...something important... " How's Pikachu?" he asked, remembering with alarm what had happened. He looked at the two of them in a panic. Misty smiled. " He's fine Ash - he's right here." Misty motioned towards his hand and he saw Pikachu cuddled up next to him, his cold little nose pressed against his arm. So THAT'S what that was, he thought happily. " Pikachu!" he sighed. " You're okay!" Relief flooded through him and as the pokemon snuggled closer he tightened his grip around him. Fear gripped his stomach as he remembered the sight of Pikachu being thrown over the cliff. Delayed reaction, he decided. Then something else struck him and a worm of doubt began to grow... 

" You saved his life, Ash!" Misty broke into his thoughts. Looking up at her, he detected a faint sheen of tears shed on his behalf. " But if you ever scare me like that again, I'll make your life a living hell!" Ash made a face at her, playfully. " I promise," he said, going along with it. His eyes softened as he gripped Misty's hand gently, and saw her return the same caring look. I think we both have some talking to do, he thought. His heart warmed though - Brock's suspicions had been correct! He heard Brock clear his throat, and he turned to look at his other best friend. " It's good to have you back," Brock said. " We missed you." Tiredness was washing over Ash in waves. Yawning, he agreed,"...missed you too." And he had. 

The dreams of him falling had happened in slow motion, over and over again. he had felt alone, and now, in the presence of his adopted family, he felt safe and complete. Then his eyes caught a movement behind Brock and he strained his eyes. " Who else is here?" Brock turned around and was waving at somebody to come forward. Ash wondered who it could be - except for his mother, his family was already there. Then his eyes shot open, his exhaustion momentarily forgotten. 

"Gary??" Ash said incredulously. Gary Oak? The perfect pokemon trainer? Must be here to gloat over his victory. " Hey Ash," Gary said, his voice uncharacteristically subdued. Ash frowned as his ears detected a faint note of guilt in his voice. Concerned, he asked with a faint smile," What are you doing here? You should be at the stadium!" Gary looked as though he wanted to avoid the question. " I...I wanted to tell you that I'm sorry about...well, about what happened." Where was this coming from? Ash was really confused now. He studied Gary intently, for a hint of the old bravado that was so familiar. " Huh?" Now Gary looked concerned. " It was my Nidoking that knocked Pikachu off the cliff." 

So THAT was what was bothering him. " Oh." Ash shook his head slowly, trying to keep the dizzyness at bay. Confident that he wasn't going to pass out, he looked at Gary solemnly." It wasn't your fault, Gary." He saw Gary's head snap up at that one. The doubt he had felt earlier began to kick in, as his mind began to clear up and everything returned to his memory. " It was mine." 

Now Brock and Misty's head looked up with a jerk. He ignored them and focused on Pikachu who was watching him curiously. " I'm sorry Pikachu." Pikachu cocked his head to one side. " You never would have been in any danger if I had thought to bring along a spare pokeball for you." Three voices began clamouring at him, telling him that he was wrong that he couldn't have known, but he ignored them all. In his mind's eye, he saw himself telling Squirtle and Pikachu that he would do his best to become the best trainer for them. Didn't take me that long to blow that promise sky high, did it? he thought sarcastically. Dimly he heard Misty say something about how Pikachu refused to go in a pokeball and he looked at her seriously. " That's no excuse." Guilt was gnawing at him and the pain of his injuries and the shock of his memories returning churned inside him. He needed something to blame, but when he went over the events in his mind, the only person at fault that he could see, was himself. " As a trainer, I'm responsible for my pokemon's safety." Oh yeah, I did a REAL good job with THAT one. " I should have had a backup, should have been prepared for any eventuality. I was careless." And Pikachu nearly payed the price for my stupidity, he thought, automatically tightening his grip on the mouse pokemon. Then Gary spoke up. " No,I'd call jumping off a cliff reckless at the very least. At the very most, I'd call it unbelieveably brave!" Ash watched as Gary suddenly snapped his mouth shut, an embarrassed look spreading across his features. Ash couldn't pass up a chance like that. " I thought you didn't like me Gary!" Ash grinned as he watched Gary stammer out excuses. Then the lightness of the moment faded and he felt his smile disappear. He considered Gary's words, strugglig to keep the world around him in focus as he felt the tiredness reappear. "Careless, reckless....either way, I was irresponsible. I have no right to be a trainer." The admission hurt to say, but in his heart he knew it was true. He reached out to the nightstand and picked up his jacket. He ran his fingers along the badges pinned to the lapel, and he closed his eyes, reliving each battle that had won them. His pokemon had worked hard, striving to be the very best they could possibly be for him, and THIS was how he repaid them? Repaid Pikachu? I failed them, he thought miserably. As if he had no strength left, he let fingers open and his jacket fell to the floor. Just like my dreams, he thought. Hit the ground, go on, go through, six feet deep. Six feet deep. Like Pikachu could have been. He opened his eyes and stared at the jacket where it lay crumpled. 

" I quit." Such finality, such conviction. His words sounded hollow, like a stranger had taken control of him. He saw his dreams shatter into a million fragments as he spoke those two little words and he felt his heart break as he realized he had truly failed. Not just his pokemon. He had also failed himself. What was there left to believe in? 

After a shocked pause, Misty, Brock and Gary came to life. " What?" " You can't!" " What about your dream to become a pokemon master Ash?" asked Misty. Ash snorted internally. I have no dreams. " No master risks his pokemon like that, just to win a battle!" Ash said with conviction. " Ash, you made a mistake! And it wasn't just yours - none of us even thought about Pikachu needing a pokeball! And none of us saw the cliffs being used by ground fighters!" Brock tried to convince him. Ash shook his head again. " It wasn't your responsibility to remember," he said dully. " It was mine." Failure, failure, his voice taunted him in a sing-song tone. He squeezed his eyes shut against the mocking voice. Pain flared again as a reminder of what had happened. Gary tried to change his mind. " But you can't quit!" Disbelief colored his voice." It was my pokemon who disobeyed me!" Nice try, Ash thought weakly. Raising his voice with an effort, he argued," It wanted to win. That was the whole point of the battle." It wasn't Nidoking's fault, Ash knew. Some pokemon just weren't meant to obey their trainers all of the time. Ash knew this better then anyone - afterall, he had Charizard. And when was the last time Charizard listened to him voluntarily? Another wash of failure swept over him. No - he felt no malice towards Nidoking for doing what it had done. They weren't notoriously smart - Nidoking probably hadn't even realized what it had done until it was over. Besides, you can't blame a pokemon for it's trainers faults, and in this case, Ash couldn't blame either pokemon nor trainer. So that left him. He saw Pikachu watching him, a look of shock on his little face. " Pikapi?' Pikachu asked worriedly, but Ash shook his head sadly. 

" I'm sorry Pikachu, but my mind's made up." He fought back the urge to yawn as he faced the others. They looked like they were about to argue when all of a sudden, the nurse strode back into the room. " Nice to see you awake young man!" she said cheerfully. Ash smiled faintly, the darkness creeping in at the edge of his vision. After checking the machines, she turned around and began shooing his friends out the door. " time for you to go - Ash needs his rest!" Ash couldn't agree more.He tuned out as he felt his eyes shutting, even though he hadn't given them permission to. He felt Pikachu's reassuring weight near him and he yawned, feeling safe and comfortable. Then he heard the nurse try and make Pikachu leave. 

He tensed, afraid she'd take Pikachu away, that the nightmares would come back. He wanted Pikachu to stay with him and even as he opened his mouth, about to say so, he heard a ZZZIIZZAPPP!!!! and the hair on his arms stood on end. Cracking one eye open, he saw the partially friend nurse stumble out of the room, and he managed to chuckle at Pikachu. "...you didn't zap me with her..." he whispered. The last thing he remembered was a small tongue licking his cheek before he fell into a deep and dreamless sleep. 

GREATEST BATTLE OF ALL PART 9 - Shades of Grey 

DISCLAIMER: Nintendo knows all, see's all, and owns all! 

RATING:PG-13 

FEEDBACK: You know what I want!! 

NOTES: I know a lot of people didn't like part 8 - however they didn't mention WHY.If you don't like something, tell me what about it bothered you so I'll try to avoid that error in the future. However, if it was a case of " I didn't like it, so there," type of deal, spare me. I could care less. 

Like the damn pink bunny, we keep going, and going, and going, and going... 

You can't change a stubborn mind You can't see the world if you're eyes are blind What does it matter anyway In our darkest hour, we're all just shades of grey 

"Shades of Grey" - Amanda Marshall 

Ash stood silently at the window, gazing out at the street. People passed by. smiles on their faces, laughter on their lips. He felt numb, detached from everything. The cheery atmosphere below seemed alien to him. " How can the world be so happy, when I'm so low?" he murmered, and then he chuckled grimly at himself. A knock on the door stirred him from his reverie, and he turned around as it opened and Misty stuck her head in. 

" Hey Ash," she said quietly. She took in him standing at the window and her eyes narrowed." You do realize you're supposed to be resting?" Ash smiled faintly. " I was bored." " Well, we came back to Pallet to help you recover. This doesn't look like resting to me!" Misty started as something nudged her leg. Pikachu pushed by her and scampered up to his trainer. " Pika!" he cheered. Brock came into the room after him. " Hey Ash," he said, tucking a pokeball back into his pocket. " Don't worry, I gave Pikachu a good workout for you." " Thanks Brock." Ash hugged Pikachu to him, mindful of his cast. Brock sat down in Ash's desk chair. " So Ash - when do you think you'll be up to training again?" he asked pointedly. Ash looked up, a frown on his face. " I told you - I quit." Brock shrugged. " I figure if I keep asking, one of these days, I'll get a different answer." Misty giggled slightly, then trailed off with a sigh. " When are you going to realize that it wasn't your fault Ash?" she asked him. Silence answered. "Pika, Pikachu!" Pikachu tapped Ash's face lightly. Ash looked away, guilt written across his features. " It WAS my fault - nothing can change that." " Okay, even if we WERE to say it was your fault, you more then made up for it," Misty said, nodding at the cast on his arm, and the taped bandages around his ribs. Ash shrugged. " Maybe." Brock stood up and walked to the window, face creased in thought. It wasn't like Ash to be so hard on himself. Wondering what could be making Ash feel so bad, he glanced back at him, as if he could read his friend's mind if he tried hard enough. Then the door opened again, and Mrs Ketchum walked in. 

" Okay everybody, times' up! Ash, you're supposed to be in bed young man." She said gently pushing her son towards the bed. Misty got out of the way. " I've got to check on Togepi anyway," she said slowly, and left. Brock followed after clapping Ash on the back. Pikachu merely jumped from Ash's arms to the bed and curled up on the pillow. Mrs. Ketchum felt her son's forhead. " Mom, I was injured, not sick." Ash protested, waving her away. She smiled. " Humour me dear. It's a mom thing." Ash endured her ministrations until finally, she left the room. Immediatley, Pikachu raised his head and looked questioningly at his trainer. " What?" Ash asked, irritated. Piakchu searched his face for a minute, looking for something. Ash stared back, eyes empty, face devoid of all expression except for the same fond look he always reserved for his pokemon. After a minute, Pikachu sighed and lay back down next to his trainer, not finding what he was looking for. Ash, mystified, shrugged and closed his eyes. 

Misty fed Togepi his supper, delighting in every trill the baby pokemon chirruped. " The most contented sound in the world," she murmered as Togepi ate another one of Brock's Pokemon rice balls, a large smile on it's tiny face. They were sitting in the dining room of the spacious Ketchum residence, where they had been ever since Ash's release from the hospital the day before. Gary had called his Grandfather, Professor Oak to get Mrs. Ketchum and to come pick them up. Ash couldn't possibly walk all the way back to Pallet in his banged up condition and Ash's mom didn't have a car. 

Misty sighed. She had hoped that coming home would have cheered the young trainer up, but so far, it wasn't working. Propping her head up in one hand, she soon became lost in thought and didn't even notice when Brock sat down next to her. " Misty?" " Waaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!" she screeched in surprise as she snapped back, arms flailing wildly. Brock held his hands up in surrender. " Sorry!" he chuckled. Misty caught her balance and glared at him. Togepi squeaked at them happily and continued eating. " Jumpy are we?" " Nah," Misty sighed, returning to her former position. " Just tired. And sad." Brock nodded at her. " The homecoming thing isn't working yet. But it will. Ash is too upbeat to stay down for very long." " Maybe," Misty acknowledged. " So what's really bothering you?" Brock stood, wen to the fridge and pulled out two soda cans. Bringing them back to the table, he gave one to her which she accepted gratefully, and popped the tab on his own. Taking a sip, Misty shrugged in response to Brock's question. 

" I'm not sure." She played with the can for a minute, watching the condensation form on the cans outer edge. " I'm not used to seeing Ash like this." " Neither am I." " He's always had such an upbeat attiude, like you said," Msity began speaking, her distant, as though she were reliving something in her mind. " Now, he's always depressed. And he's still determined to quit!" She stared at the table and mumbled something. " What was that?" Brock asked, straining to catch the faint words. " I said, I want my old Ash back," Misty said, ears flaming. A blush spread across her face and she avoided looking at Brock. " I knew it," Brock said, smiling at her. " What?" " Come on Misty - give me some credit." Misty tried to glare at him again, but her features softened, one corner if her mouth turning up reluctantly. " So you do have a functioning brain in there - at least when ther'e no nurses or cops around," she said lightly. Brock scowled in mock hurt. " I always have a working brain! I'm going to be the best breeder aren't I?" Misty chuckled, then sighed." Yeah, I like him, " she admitted. " There. Now, was that so hard?" " Yes it was!" she said, smacking him on the head. Then she sobered." I like him. But I don't know if he likes me." " He does," Brock said, rubbing his head gingerly. Misty glanced at him. " How do you know?" Brock stared at her pointedly. " Oh." Brock tilted his head back, draining the remainder of the pop in a single swallow. " How are we going to get Ash to realize that what happened, wasn't his fault?" Misty asked him, watching him crush the can with the palm of his hand and toss it in the recycling bin by the side door. Brock looked thoughtful. " Good question. If we keep pushing him, he's going to fight harder against it." " So you're saying we should back off?" Misty asked, not liking his plan. " Well, when have you ever known Ash to do something when he's already made up his mind?" Brock asked sensibly. " True." From the sliding doors came a knock and the familiar visage of Gary Oak greeted them. Watching Gary enter, Misty couldn't believe how much her opinion of him had changed since Ash's accident. " Hi Gary." " Misty. Brock," he acknowledged them and placed his hands on the back of a chair next to Brock. " How's Ash?" " Same, old, depressing self," Misty sighed. Gary smirked at her, exchanging a knowing look with Brock, but much to Misty's relief, Gary didn't comment. " We're trying to think of a way to get Ash to change his mind about qutting," Brock jumped in. Gary frowned. " I have no idea how to change Ash's mind once it's made up," he said, puzzled. Brock nodded. " That's pretty much the same conclusion we reached." " Well, we have to think of something!" Misty said determindly, and the three of them began plotting a way to get their friend's confidence back. 

Two pairs of eyes watched the trio with interest from the bushes outside the Ketchum residence.. " Is it true?" a nasally voice asked, annoyingly. " Apparently," said one. " Looks like it," agreed the other. Silence fell. Then,: " Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" " I don't know. What did you think I was thinking you were thinking?" WHACK!! " Ouch." " Sucker." " Shut up!" the second voice scolded the others." This could be what we've been waiting for." " How...oh." " Good idea." " Let's go get ready." 

Inside Ash's room, Pikachu watched the steady rise and fall of Ash's chest as he slept. " Pikapi, chu. Pika." he vowed, clenching a tiny fist. He crept around Ash and gathered up all of Ash's pokeballs. He strained against the window, pushing with all of his might until it finally swung open. Then, putting the pokeballs into a small bag from Ash's closet, he scampered out the window into the evening air, determined to take matters into his own, two paws. 

Okay, peeps - this is where you tell me the good, the bad, and the ugly. Send all comments to me, and all flames to my teacher who gave me a %75 on my latest project - what does he expect from me? My work can;t get much better! Okay, enough of a rant, start the ratings! 


	3. Default Chapter Title

GREATEST BATTLE OF ALL PART 10 - Bad is Bad - And It Get's Worse! 

DISCLAIMER: I cast thee away - I claim no ownership here. 

RATING: PG-13 

FEEDBACK: You know the drill by now! :) 

NOTES: Okay - for once, I'm gonna write the pokemon as if they're talking! Let me know if this weakens the effect okay? 

Trouble in paradise Momma said those words so nice Trouble in paradise We've got trouble, yeah 

"Trouble in Paradise" - Huey Lewis and The News 

" Move it!" " I'm moving, I'm moving!" " Dey'll be here soon!" " Shut up!" " You're so cruel to us!" " I had a good teacher! Now move!" " What's the rush anyway? The runt quit!" " So? He's still not gonna give up that pet of his without a fight!" " Then why are we bothering? We'll probably just get blown up again." WHACK! " Owww!" " We will with that attitude!" " Grouch." " What was that?" " Uh, nevermind." " Why are we doing this here?" " Because it's the most convenient." " Eh?" " Quiet! The rest may have left but that brats still sleeping upstairs!" " He is???" " Why do you think we've been whispering?" Jessie dusted her hands off and looked around in satisfaction. Meowth glanced at James quizzically. " How is dis any different from what we normally do?" " Because now that pest is off-guard. He won't be expecting this!" Jessie smirked. Meowth shrugged his shoulders, tail twitching in synch. James' stomach gurgled. He rubbed it and looked up pitifully. " Can we get something to eat now?" Sighing dramaticaly, Jessie nodded assent. Giving the Ketchum residence one last lookover, she giggled, a high-pitched sound that grated the ears. " This is going to work," she vowed, eyes flashing dangerously. " It can't fail!" She turned to them. " Let's go get the finishing touch!" One last quick doublecheck, and the trio quickly slipped out the door, James pausing long enough to wipe any evidence of fingerprints from the doorknob. 

" Thank you for helping me get the shopping done," Mrs Ketchum said gratefully as she unlocked the front door, carrying a bulging grocery bag in one hand, keys in the other. Behind her, Misty and Brock struggled under the weight of the mounds of groceries in their arms. " N-no problem!" Brock ground out between gritted teeth as he fought to keep the 50 pound bag of potatoes from slipping out of his grasp, while carrying cartons of food on top. Misty nodded assent, unable to speak while carrying the strap of one bag between her teeth. Moving quickly into the house, the two of them unloaded their wares onto the kitchen floor and collapsed into the comfortable kitchen chairs, muscles suddenly weak. " You two go check on Ash for me - I'll take care of putting everything away," Mrs Ketchum said, smiling as she shooed them out. Brock and Misty leaped at the chance to avoid more work and charged up the stairs. Brock rapped on the wooden door to Ash's room. " Hey Ash - you decent?" A grumble answered them and Brock shrugged. Consider Ash warned, he thought slyly, and opened the door. Stepping into the dimly lit room, they spotted Ash dozing on his bed, clad in his usual black t-shirt,but a pair of old grey sweatpants replaced his usual jeans - the sweats allowed more comfort for his ribs which were still taped. His hat hung on a peg next to his nightstand and his gloves lay crumpled on the stand, waiting to be put on once again. Misty giggled quietly. " He looks so young when he sleeps," she whispered to Brock. And so cute too she thought, and blushed. Brock nodded, and looked around. " I wonder where Pikachu is?" Shrugging, Misty went over to the window and opened the curtains to let in some light. Then she noticed something. " Hey Brock? The windows open," she said frowning. " It was closed when we left." " So?" Brock joined her. " Ash probably opened it after we left. Pikachu probably wanted to go out - that's probably where he is right now." " You two are LOUD," grumbled a voice from behind them. Turning around, they saw Ash open his eyes and stretch cautiously. " Sorry Ash," Misty said contritely. Brock motioned to the open window. " Where's Pikachu?" Ash stared at the open window in confusion. " I don't know - who opened the window?" " You mean you didn't?" Brock asked. Ash shook his head. He glanced at his nightstand and his eyes widened in shock. He jumped out of bed, wincing as he twinged his ribs, and fell to his knees before the nightstand, whipping the drawers open and pawing through them frantically. " What's up Ash?" Brock asked worriedly. " My pokeballs!" Ash cried out, abandoning the drawers and slowly lowering himself to the floor, now cringing in obvious pain. Misty sighed in exasperation, reached down, and hauled him back up by his good arm. " You know," she drawled sarcastically." Those ribs of yours aren't going to heal if you keep moving them around!" " But-" " I'LL check under the bed." Laying down on the floor, she lifted the comforter edge and peered underneath, sputtering as she inhaled a dustball. Releasing the blanket and standing up,she coughed. " Nothing there but a bad case of dustbunnies!" she said, wrinkling her nose. Then she saw the panicked expression on Ash's face, she softened slightly. " Ash relax! Maybe Pikachu has them with him wherever he is!" " Or maybe someone came in and took them all!" Ash fired back. Brock stepped between them. " Ash, all your pokemon are friends with Pikachu. And you haven't really let them out in a while. Maybe Pikachu just went out to play with them." " Well, I'm not waiting to find out," Ash declared and sat down on the bed heavily. He looked at his sneakers on the floor for a minute, debating whether or not he could quickly lean over and snatch them up before his ribs knew what he was up to. Heaving yet another sigh, Misty grabbed the sneakers and knelt before him, putting them on Ash's feet and doing up the laces. Ash gave her a weird look and Misty just shook her head. " Don't get used to this, Ash Ketchum," she grumbled. " Your ribs will heal eventually." " I'm not sure if I want them to anymore," Ash chuckled. Misty felt the familiar blush coming to her face and she turned away quickly. " Let's go find the others," she growled, but a warmth spread through her at the disguised compliment. Ash made his way carefully down the stairs, his friends there to support him. Reaching the bottom, he called out," Hey mom! Be back in a few minutes! We're going to see if my pokemon went outside!" Then he waited for the verbal barrage sure to strike. He really didn't feel up to moving around yet and his mom knew it. Another one of those mom-things, he decided. When no answer came, he went around the corner. " Mom?" Suddenly, two familiar silhouettes appeared. " Prepare for trouble," Jessie sneered. " And make it double!" James looked at them patronizingly. " You two!" Ash snarled. " You probably took my pokemon!" " Well, not yet," James said, a little puzzled. "But until then..." " We'll settle for her!" Jessie finished, stepping aside to reveal Ash's mom, tied to a chair with a gag over her mouth. Ash's face flushed with anger and he stepped forward. " Uh uh, not so fast!" Jessie wagged her finger at him. Meowth suddenly jumped down from the ceiling lamp to the table. " Sorry sucker!" he said gleefully, pressing his finger down on a red button. Lights flashed and Brock and Misty felt stiff material wrapping around their arms and legs, haul them back, and pin them to the wall. " Hey!" Ash whirled around and saw his friends hanging from his dining room wall. " What the.." " We planned this little surprise while you were sleeping!" Jessie laughed. " We knew you wouldn't expect this!" James giggled. Ash growled at them and lunged for them. Before he could reach them however, a cage slapped together around him from the side walls and ceiling. He stopped short before the bars, gripping them until his knuckles turned white. " Now, give us Pikachu and we'll leave peacefully." Jessie polished her nails on her outfit in a display of pure control over the situation. " I'm sure eventually, someone will come and set you free." " What are you talking about?" Ash asked heatedly. " You've already got him!" " We do?" James looked at Meowth. " Since when?" " Shut up, idiots!" Jessie smacked them both. Then she turned back to Ash. " Okay, you little brat, for once we're holding all the cards. So give us the mouse. Now." " You mean you don't have Pikachu?" Ash asked, visibly deflating. Now Jessie and James looked confused. " Of course we don't! That's why we set up this little trap!" Jessie snapped. " Well, it was a waste of time!" Misty grinned. " Pikachu's not here!" " But...but..." stammered James. " No!" Jessie shook her head. " This was PERFECT!! We finally had a plan that worked!" Her head snapped up, eyes enraged. Ash gulped. Then Jessie relaxed slightly. " I think you're lying to me," Jessie purred. " And we're not leaving until we get your pokemon." With that, she stalked out of the room, James and Meowth at her heels. Left in the kitchen with the shades drawn and doors and windows locked, the four captives could only look a each other helplessly. Ash sagged against the cage, pain shooting through him. " Ash? You'd better sit down," advised Misty worriedly. Mrs Ketchum nodded her head, prevented from speaking thanks to the gag. Ash sank to the floor, head lowered. " Ash?" Brock asked, barely able to see his friend. " Where is he?" Ash whispered. Where's Pikachu? 

The source of Ash's miscontent was striding through a nearby field, pokeballs still safely stashed in the bag slung over his shoulder. Reaching a clearing, Pikachu looked around, saw the entire area was quiet, and nodded in satisfaction. He opened the bag and released the pokeballs, tapping the white button on each, all except one. Pidgeotto, Squirtle, and Bulbasaur materialized in a flash of red light. They all looked up in confusion when they saw no sign of Ash. Pikachu stepped forward. " Pikapi, pipikachu!(Ash is still hurting!)" he said, standing there imposingly. Squritle and Bulbasaur looked at each other. " Squirtle, squirt? (I thought he was getting better?)" Squirtle asked with a frown. " Pika. Pika pipipikachu! (So did I. But he's still sad)" Pikachu told them. " Bulba, bulbasaur, bulba? (so what do we do?)" Bulbasaur asked. " Pideooo!Pideooooooooo! (We can help him win more battles!" suggested Pidgeotto. Pikachu shook his head. " Pikapi, pi pikachu.(Ash doesn't want to battle anymore." " Bulbasaur! (what!)" Bulbasaur stepped back. " Bulbasaur, bulbasaur? (then what are we supposed to do?" " Pika, pikachu. Pi, pika. Chaaa! (That's not important. He feels guilty. For saving my life.)" " Pidgeo? (why?)" " Pika, pikachu! (Because of what happened!)" Pikachu said quietly. Pideotto tapped his shoulder gently. " Pidgeot, pidgeotto. (What he did was brave.)" " Squirtle squirt, squirt. (Only Ash would do that for his pokemon,)" Squirtle said resolutely. " Bulba. (You bet.)" " Pidgeo? (he thinks he's a bad trainer?)" Pidgeotto suddenly asked. Pikachu nodded sadly. Pidgeotto shook her head. " Pidgeotto, pidgeot. Pidgeoooo! ( He's a great trainer. How do we tell him this?)" Pikachu smiled. " Pika pikachu.(That's why we're here. I have an idea.)" The three pokemon looked at him quizzically. Pikachu pulled a fourth pokeball free, and the others shrank back. " Squirtle squirt! (That's Charizard's pokeball!)" " Bulbasaur, bulba! (What are you doing with HIM!)" " Pikachu!Pika pika! (we're going to have a talk with him!)" Pikachu said smugly and hit the button. 

They all stepped back as Charizard erupted from the pokeball with a howl that could be heard for miles. Pikachu held his ground. He remembered what Ash had done for him. Ash had risked his life to save him. As Charizard finally finished spouting flames and looked down at him in disdain, Pikachu balled up his little fists. " Pika pikapi.(For Ash.)" he whispered. Then he stepped forward to face the dragon. 

GREATEST BATTLE OF ALL PART 11- THE HEART OF A DRAGON 

DISCLAIMER: Put your laywers back on their leashes, boys - I never once said they were mine! 

RATING: PG-13 

NOTES: I know this part was a long time in coming and I appreciate your patience. However, I also appreciate the emailed kick-in-the-butt I got from AJ and Shadowcat about getting a move on - thanks! *waves* Now, I didn't like how the "pokemon speech"looked, last chapter, so I did it differently. Tell me which works better for you. And lastly, this is basically my interpretaion of why Charizard seemingly hates Ash - I don't know if it's true or not, but this is what I think, so if it doesn't float your boat, then write your own fanfic! 

I get knocked down But I get up again You're never gonna keep me down I get knocked down But I get up again You're never gonna keep me down 

"Tubthumping" - Chumbawamba 

Ash leaned against the bars of his cage, sucking in a shallow breath of pain at the slight movement. His whole body was sore, the result of his trying to move around before he'd completely healed. And now he was trapped. A soundless snarl etched on his face, he glanced around trying to find something to use to his advantage. From her entrapment against the Katchum wall, Misty craned her head, trying to see what he was doing. " Ash?" She saw the familiar red and white cap bob back and forth. " Ash - stop moving around!" " We have to get out of here!" Ash said heatedly, as he stood back up slowly. He looked at her and Misty could see the concern and worry in his eyes. " I have to find Pikachu before Team Rocket does!" " Where'd they go, anyway?" Brock asked, shifting uncomfortably. The restraints were cutting into his wrists and he tried to ease the tension by stretching his toes to the floor to take some of the weight. Misty turned her head. " I wonder if they're even in the house!" She strained her ears, listening for any clue as to the whereabouts of their forementioned captors. Brock and Ash froze as well, and Mrs. Ketchum closed her eyes to focus her senses. Nothing. " Maybe they left for good," mused Misty thoughtfully. " Well, they couldn't find Pikachu here, so they're probably outside," Brock said sensibly. Ash rattled his cage in desperation. " We've got to get out of here!" he repeated, feeling useless in his plight. But the bars remained cold and unyeilding, despite his heartfelt pleas. 

" RRRRRRWWWOOOOOAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRR!!!" Flames spewed about the earth, singing the trees, and setting the grass on fire. Stone melted and bubbled under the intense heat. 

Pikachu skipped back out of range with the other pokemon and an inner voice questioned his sanity. But he resolutely stood tall and waited for Charizard to stop throwing his temper tantrum. " (Are you done?)" he asked sarcastically. Charizard cocked his head at the yellow mouse. " (Oh, it's YOU!)" the dragon snorted. "(What do you want?)" " (For you to stop being a jerk, for one,)" said Pidgeotto as she fanned her wings at the flames, helping Squirtle to douse the ring of fire. Charizard laughed. " (Oh, this is too funny!)" he chortled, small tendrils of smoke wisping from his nostrils. He glanced around curiously. " (So where's whats-his-name?)" " (HIS name is Ash,)" said Pikachu quietly. "(And he's YOUR trainer.)" " (Not by choice!)" Charizard spat out. Pikachu and Bulbasaur exchanged a look; then the grass pokemon stepped forward. " (Why do you hate him?)" Bulbasaur asked, puzzled. "(He's a good trainer. And he loves all of us, even you! Though I don't know why!)" Charizard crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes. " (There is no such thing as a good trainer.)" " (How can you sau that?)" Squirtle came and stood beside Bulbasaur. " (He's always been good to you! Heck, we used to be FRIENDS!)" " I don't know what you're talking about,)" Charizard growled and looked away. Squirtle shook his domed head. " (That's not true and you know it. Trainers think we don't remember our lives before we evolve, but we do. You know that Ash saved your life!)" Charizard remained unfazed. Pikachu stepped forward. Charizard glowered at him. "(And what does the coddled favourite have to say about this?)" Pikachu looked at him solemnly. "(I used to think that way,)" he admitted slowly. "(When I first met Ash, I thought he was like all the rest, and tried to electrocute him.)" The other pokemon looked at each other in surprise. They never heard about this. Pikachu went on. "(But then, he tried to sacrifice his life for mine to a flock of Spearows. They would have torn him apart but all he said was that he wanted me to get into a spare pokeball where I'd be safe.)" Pikachu smiled at the memory. "(He cared more about my life then he did about his own.)" "(One incident does not a case make,)" said Charizard, rather eloquently. Squirtle lifted his head and looked Charizard squarely in the eyes. "(Then how about two?)" he asked. "(When I met Ash, my gang and I played mean tricks on him, and tried to hurt Pikachu. And when Team Rocket attacked, he threw himself over me to protect me from the bomb's explosion!)" Something in Charizard's eyes flickered, and then disappeared. 

"(So?)" he said casually, but Pikachu saw his interest was peaked. Pidgeotto flew in closer. "(From one flying type, to another, I'll speak for Butterfree!)" she chirped. "(I remember Butterfree telling me about the time he was kidnapped by Beedrills. He thought Ash had abandoned him, but he redeemed himself by risking his life to get Metapod back! That's when he evolved!)" Pikachu had seen a flash of pain flicker again, in Charizards eyes at the word "abandoned". Understanding flashed in his own. 

"(Ash isn't Damien,)" he said softly. Charizard looked up in a panic. "(I know that!)" he roared shooting a jet of flame over their heads. Pikachu and company ducked. When it passed they all looked up again. Charizard's fists were clenched tightly. Pikachu nodded, confident he knew what the problem was. "(You trusted Damien with your life. You loved him,)" Pikachu kept his gaze fixed on Charizard. The orange lizard looked about frantically. This was a side never before seen. Charizard, for all his power and might, had a look of absolute misery shining through his golden brown eyes, and all the other pokemon felt themselves filling with sympathy for the poor abused Charmander he used to be. "(You did your best for your trainer and how did he repay you?" Pikachu asked him again. Charizard's head snapped up, and he howled in rage and anguish, a screech into the air that was filled with pain and sorrow. "(HE ABANDONED ME!!)" Charizard screamed, shooting smoke and flames into the sky. The other pokemon backed up again,but Charizard barely noticed. "( I TRUSTED HIM! I-I EVEN LOVED HIM!! AND HE-)" " Say it!)" Pikachu yelled at him, inwardly urging Charizard to confess. "(HE HATED ME!)" Charizard had molten tears creeping down his face, a sight rarely seen by any fire pokemon. Pikachu's little heart clenched at the amount of pain Charizard suffered through that could induce dragon-tears. "(He hated me, and lied to me!)" Charizard's memories of that time swept over him like a tidal wave and he forgot he had an audience. "(I tried my best! I-I worked harder then any of his other pokemon but he didn't care! He pitied me, and put me in my pokeball but I could still hear him, laughing to his friends as they teased him about having a runt of a Charmander! They called me a weakling!)" He punctuated this last sentence with a ball of fire that struck a tree and blew it skyhigh, sending branches and leaves twisting through the air in a type of macabre, ariel display. "(But they'll never call me that ever again!)" He lowered his head and glared at them the rage in his eyes simmering down until only sorrow was there. "( I won't let them.)" "(THEY, are gone,)" Bulbasaur said quietly. "(You're with Ash and us now, and we'll never treat you like that.)" "(And you're definitley not weak,)" agreed Squirtle nervously, as he eyed the flaming wreckage that had once been a tall oak tree. The other pokemon laughed at him. Charizard felt a corner of his mouth turning up reluctantly, and finally, he snorted once with laughter at the sight of the suddenly-timid Squirtle. As the laughter died down, Charizard felt uncomfortable for having bared his soul in such a way. He shrugge, in an effort to remain nonchalant. "(So now what?)" he asked. Pikachu studied him. "(You know Ash isn't Damien.)" It was a statement, not a question. Charizard averted his eyes. "(I guess,)" he allowed finally. Pikachu watched him carefully for another minute and then clapped him on his rather large foot. "(It's a start!)" he grinned, and Charizard felt himself smiling back. "(I guess I could be a LITTLE nicer.)" "(For Ash, just to see that you don't hate him will definitley make him feel better!)" Squirtle exclaimed. Pidgeotto nodded enthusiastically. "(Maybe he'll start to get better now!)" Charizard's ears pricked up at this. "(What are you talking about?)" he asked gruffly. Bulbasaur turned to him in surprise. "(You mean you didn't know? Ash decided to quit being a Pokemon trainer.)" Charizard nearly fell over in shock. "(What happened?)" The other pokemon filled the dragon in about the events of the last few days, and Charizard felt a growing sense of disgust growing within him. With a start, he realized it was directed soley at himself. If he had battled, he could have won easily - Nidoking was a chump, afterall. And the cliffs wouldn't hurt him - his impressive wings would have seen to that. Guilt wasn't an emotion Charizard was used to feeling and he wasn't sure he was looking forward to experiencing it again. He cleared his throat. "(Let's go knock some sense into him!)" he said, a devilish smile lighting up his face. Pikachu looked at him nervously. "(But not literally, right? I mean, he's still kinda banged up!)" With a roar of laughter, Charizard spread his wings and gathered Bulbasuar and Squirtle up. Pikachu breathed a sigh of relief and sprang onto Pidgeotto's back as she prepared to follow. But before she did, Pidgeotto, turned her head and smiled at Pikachu. "(Now you can stop feeling guilty too!)" she said softly. Pikachu's eyes widened in surprise, but then he smiled and nodded at her. As she left the ground, following the orange dot in front, Pikachu felt a warmth creep over him. It wasn't much, but it was a start. He knew he still owed Ash his life, and he knew that he mgiht never do enough to make it up to his beloved trainer, but having Charizard on Ash's side, would help him a lot. 

The flying pokemon landed on the front lawn of the Ketchum residence and with a start, Pikachu realized there was no one inside. He scmapered into the kitchen, the other pokemon hot on his heels, and noted with concern the broken chairs, and overturned table. Wierd-looking pieces of material hung limply from the walls, and Pikachu was pretty sure they had not been there before. "(Where is everybody?)" Bulbasaur whispered to him, voicing the concern foremost on his mind. Pikachu's black eyes narrowed as he scampered over to the cage (where'd that come from, he wondered in passing), and picked up a long skinny object. Squirtle came beside him. "(Team Rocket,)" he growled, staring at the hot pink strands of hair clutched in the tiny fist. Charizard looked around. "(Looks like we missed 'em.)" He turned around. "(But we'll find them.)" he leaped into the air to start an ariel search, Pidgeotto right behind him. Pikachu grinned; even when Charizard had been angry with Ash, he always came to his defense. The areodactyl, the Team Rocket bombings - it was like an unwritten rule that HE could hurt Ash, but let someone else try it, and they were in trouble. The winds kicked up as a signal of Charizards return. "(Found 'em,)" he said tersely. "(Team Rocket was a good guess.)" "(What's wrong?)" Bulbasaur asked. Pidgeotto flapped her wings anxiously. "(We couldn't really tell, but I think Jessie believes Ash is hiding us and won't tell her where we are,)" she admitted. "(They've got Ash, his mother and Brock and Misty all tied up and another really big machine is there too.And so is Gary! Jessie was screaming at him.)" she shuddered at the sight of that pink-haired demon shrieking louder then a Spearow, and twice as annoying. "(She scares me.)" "(Me too!)" Pikachu said ferverently. "(We have to save them.)" "(Yeah,)" Charizard said slowly. "(Ash...didn't look so good. I think he's hurting.)" "(Then there's no time to waste.)" Pikachu scampered to the door, and looked back. "(Let's go!)" 

GBOA Part 12 - UNITY, HARMONY AND BALANCE 

DISCLAIMER: Nope, not mine. Do I look like a millionaire to you? 

NOTES: About the title, any artist will tell you some of the basic elements in any drawing include the charateristics I've used in the title. Those three in particular, make a piece of art complete, make it look whole. Without those, a picture can look incomplete, a shadow of itself. Friendship is a lot like that - and since our hero's have a strong relationship, you know these elements are evident, and that when they're all together, they are united, in synch with each other and balanced, with each having their own strengths and areas of expertise that make the friendship complete. 

Special thanks to 'Cat for leaving such entertaining messages and some desperately needed constructive criticism. Also thanks to Wyvern who's not afraid to boss me around when I need it, and Articuno, who's kind words made get off my duff and start writing! 

'Till the end, I'll be here with you We will go, where our dreams come true All the times, that we have been through You will always be my best friend. 

"My Best Friend" - Pokemon CD 

Gary was still in shock. When he'd arrived at the Ketchum residence, the last thing he had expected to see was his former rival and company, behind bars and trussed up, respectively. Having knocked and receiving no answer, Gary had entered the kitchen, seen the scenario, and was seriously considering leaving before he got pulled into...whatever it was they had gotten themselves into. " What happened?" he asked scratching his head. Ash shot to his feet. " Ow!" he complained." Gary - get us out of here!" " Um, yeah - right." He inspected the cage carefully, looking for the lock. Misty chuffed impatiently. " Come on Gary!" she snapped. " Team Rocket could be back at any second!" " Team Rocket?" Gary blinked and looked at Ash. " I've heard of them - why are they after you?" " They're not after ME," Ash corrected him. " They're after Pikachu. And have been, for a very long time now." " Okay." Gary found the clasp and turned it. Ash grinned and loped out of the cage gingerly. The two of them grabbed knives from Mrs. Ketchum's butcher block and began sawing at the bands that held Brock and Misty to the wall. Mrs Ketchum sighed impatiently from behind her gag, but waited her turn. Suddenly, smoke billowed under the kitchen door and the group began to hack and choke. " What's going on?" gasped Gary, fighting for air. Ash choked and stumbled, falling to his knees as he pawed at his throat, trying to breathe. Misty and Brock tried valiantly to blow the smoke away from their faces but the noxious fumes overwhelmed them and they too fell quiet. As the silence settled, a chuckle pierced the air. " Saps." " Prepare for trouble!" " Make it dou-" " Shut up!" " Never interrupt the motto!" >SMACK< " But dey're unconscious!" " So?" " Hmmph." The kitchen door swung open and Jessie stood in the doorway, framed by the outside light. " Well, you're right about that," she said studying the limp forms. " So what else is new?" Meoth strolled into the room and kicked Ash's hand with his paw. " I'm always right." " You're also full of it," muttered James, pushing past the two of them. " We've got to hurry." " They're not going anywhere," Jessie sniffed. " But the gas won't last forever," James countered. Jessie nodded. " True." Grabbing arms and legs, Team Rocket began hauling their cargo outside and loading it into the cargo space of a huge van, adorned with the black and red logo of Team Rocket. Ash's mother was left behind, because as Jessie put it: " I have a soft spot for mothers." " It was nice of the boss to assign us one of the official Rocket transports," Jessie grinned. " No more rentals for us!" Meoth cheered. " It's a good thing - for all the rentals we've totalled, my salary will belong to the credit card company for the next ten years!" James grumped. Jessie smacked him lightly. " Relax James. We're finally succeeding, and you're still moping. What's wrong with you?" " Nothing Jess. Let's go." James diverted her attention and crawled into the driver's seat. He didn't feel right about this. It was one thing to attack the pest in the open, and give him a fighting chance. He winced internally at the remembrance of the numerous " blasting off" their duo (oops trio - Meoth wasn't really considered a "pokemon" pokemon) had done at the hands of Ash and Co. But it was quite another thing altogether to ambush Ash inside his own home, while taking his MOTHER hostage. James thought of the numerous bandages wrapped around the punk. While he was injured too. James would never desert Team Rocket to become a white hat, but sometimes he wished that TR had some limits. But he banished those thoughts from his mind and concentrated on driving back to their camp. At the same time, Jessie was in heaven. For once, things were going her way! A plan she had though of, was actually working! " And the boss will be so proud of us! Maybe even give us a raise!" " And I'll be top cat again! Not that mangy Persian!" Meoth spat at the thought of his hated rival. James managed a brief smile. " Maybe we'll be promoted! I really liked being a gym leader." Jessie threw him a brilliant smile. " So did I - until you electrocuted me!" James blushed. " It was an honest mistake," he protested, fighting back a laugh. The three Rockets drove on. 

Reaching the camp, they dumped all four of their prisoners to the ground unceremoniously. Procuring a length of rope, James and Meoth proceeded to tie them up again. Jessie splashed water into their faces to waken them. With a glub, Ash came awake first. Misty and Brock took a few more seconds, and Gary came awake with a shout. " That's cold!" " It's supposed to be!" smirked Jessie. " We can't very well show kindness at this stage of our plan, now could we?" " Now's the part where you give in and give up, your Pikachu!" snarled Meowth, brandishing claws. " I already told you I don't know where he is!" Ash yelled in frustration. " And if I did, I wouldn't give him to you!" " Do you think he's telling the truth?" James whispered to Jessie. " I don't see any pokeballs on him anyway." " That's what he WANTS us to think. He's probably stashed that electric rat somewhere close by, just waiting to zap us!" Jessie whispered back. Aloud, she glared at Ash. " Well, it won't work." Her lips curled up in a cruel smile. " We have ways of making you talk." Producing a pokeball, she flashed Ash a thousand watt smile. " Likitung! Supersonic!" 

Ash screamed as his mind was assualted and that venemous tongue paralyzed him. Pain flared through his body, white hot coals of fire igniting every wound. Misty and Brock cried out with him. " STOP! Leave him alone!" " Can't you see he's already injured?" Brock shouted. Likitung released Ash and glared at them menacingly. Jessie smirked. " We noticed. We just don't care." Jessie polished her nails again, before looking back at her prisoner. " Time to spill your guts boy!" " Back off Jessie!" Gary snarled. " You should know by now he'll never voluntarily give over Pikachu!" " Ah, but that's what torture is for," Jessie said, a trifle smugly. Gary shook his head, snickering. " I doubt there's much more you could do for him. Ash already threw himself off a cliff for his pokemon - he was prepared for death. You think he's gonna cave to you?" Jessie's cheeks burned and her eyes glowed briefly in her anger. " Maybe the brat can take all I dish out on HIM," she grated. " But what happens if I give the punishment to someone else?" Garys' head snapped up at that but he barely had time to scream before Lickitung's voluminous tongue overpowered him, shutting his mind down as though the pokemon had flicked off a switch. Misty and Brock screamed hatefully at Team Rocket, trying to distract Jessie. James crouched behind her, absently stroking the fur on Meoth's head. Both looked a little uneasy at the lengths Jessie was willing to go to, but neither interfered. 

Ash blinked as he started to come to his senses. He was in pain, big time. Head sore, arms killing him...ribs? Oh yeah! he sucked in his breath at the pain. Yep, ribs were still there. He heard a muffled scream and saw Gary on the recieving end of Lickitung's devastating attack. About to scream out, he was distracted by a movement out of the corner of his eye. Turning his head, he thought he could make out a receeding speck of...orange? Nah. He shook his head slowly and forced himself to his feet. " Jessie! Leave him alone!" " Now are you ready to negotiate?" Jessie purred. " It might be best if you just co-operated," James added. " Then you can get this over with." " I told you! I! Don't! Have! Him! What part of that didn't you understand?" Ash screamed in frustration. Jessie scowled. " Lickitung! Get him!" Ash wobbled on his feet but he bravely faced the large pink pokemon, bracing himself for the searing pain. It never came. A tremendous roar filled his ears and the winds kicked up dramatically. Dirt flew into Jessie's eyes and she dropped Lickitung's pokeball, clawing at her eyes. " I can't see!" James backed away, trying to see what was happening. Automatically releasing Wheezing for defense, he shouted in pain and surprise as he felt a familiar current tear through him and his pokemon. " Pikachuuuuuuuuu!!!" 

Misty and Brock squinted and nearly had simultaneous heart attacks when they felt the air rush by as two sharp objects fly through the air and sever their ropes. Vines wrapped around them, helping them to keep their balance in the wind. Ash was on his knees, his bad arm tucked underneath him. His familiar hat was ripped from his head by the winds and he cried out. He watched flames strike Team Rocket's van, igniting the gas tank and sending a massive fireball errupting towards the heavens. Fire? " Ch-Charizard?" he muttered woozily, teetering. Suddenly, a massive hand wrapped around him and he stared at it in surprise. It was orange. He looked up into the familiar, snarling visage of his temperamental pokemon. Believing he was about to be charbroiled, Ash did the only thing he could think of. He passed out. 

GBOA - Battle's End 

Finally! The end of GBOA - not! I kinda left the ending slightly open - in case I ever decide to continue, but for all intents and purposes, The Greatest Battle of All is now officially over! 

Wyvern, Shadowcat, Articuno, Lady Artist and Flares - you guys are essential to my writing process! Without ya, I think I would've dropped the series a loooooooong time ago! And to anyone else who reads this - thank ya muchly! 

And now - The Conclusion! 

The crowds roared as Ash stepped up to the platform. Hefting a pokeball in one hand, he turned the brim of his cap around with the other, eyes piercing across the field to his opponent. Lips curled up in a confident grin, he reared back, about to throw the pokeball. Holding his position for a minute, he let the sound of the audience fill him with energy, listening to the chant of his name. Ash. Ash. Ash. " Ash?" Ash. Ash. Ash. " Ash?" Ash blinked. The sounds of the crowd disappeared, and were replaced by the sight of Misty standing over him, a look of concern on her face. " Are you okay?" Ash slowly sat up, wincing as he did. Misty halted his upward movement, placing a hand on his chest and pushing him back down. " Did you forget about those ribs of yours?" she asked. Relief shot through her voice, mixed with exasperation at his forgetfulness. Ash grinned shakily. " Guess so." Glancing around him, he blinked again. " Where am I?" " Huh? Oh right! This is Team Rockets van - they had a bunk back here and we decided to put you in it until you woke up." Misty stood up from where she had been perched on the edge of the bed and walked to the back van doors. Opening one, she paused. " I'm glad you're all right." Ash smiled at her. " Me too," he agreed. " Thanks Misty." He watched the familiar blush spread across her face. Then she grinned at him and opened the doors. Standing there, framed by sunlight, was Charizard. 

" Waaaa!" Ash backpeddaled frantically until he hit the back of the van, pain flaring through him. Charizard snorted and Misty covered her mouth in embarrassment. " Oh I'm sorry Ash!" she cried before giggling. " I forgot to tell you -" " Tell me what? " Well, Charizard is the one that saved us! In fact, all of your pokemon did!" said Misty, patting the large dragon's arm. Ash stared. " Really? " he asked softly, gazing into the eyes of the pokemon, searching for the truth. Charizard stared back calmly, and Ash felt a kind of hidden message pass between them, a sign of respect no other could see. Then Charizard tossed something at him before leaving. Ash stared at the bundle of blue fabric. " My jacket?" Picking it up, his fingers encountered a hard object and he unfolded the material to reveal his League Badges. " What....." " I think Charizards telling you not to give up yet," Misty said softly. Ash swallowed. Then his eyes took in where he was and he sat up again, groaning theatrically. Misty shrugged. " I'm sick of reminding you to mind your injuries," she said and stepped out of the way to allow him access outside. Ash climbed out of the van and took in the sight. His pokemon were scattered across the Team Rocket campsite. And TeamRocket? Were tied to the tree, covered with soot and assorted debris. He couldn't help it - Ash burst out laughing. " W-what happened to t-them?" he asked, voice filled with mirth. Misty grinned at him and waved a hand at his pokemon. " THEY happened!" Pikachu's ears pricked and he raised his eyes. Seeing Ash up and about, Pikachu squealed and ran at the youth. Ash couldn't help but wince as the little body barrelled into him, but he didn't release his grip. Pidgeotto, Squirtle, and Bulbasaur joined the two in a touching group hug. Ash looked up to see Charizard watching with a faint smile, and again, that look of respect passed between them. " I think I'm about to be sick," muttered Jessie miserably. James and Meowth agreed with her. Ash gave them a cold look before turning back to Misty. " So where's Brock and Gary? Was Gary all right?" " They're both fine," Misty assured him. " Gary was just stunned by Likitung. Your pokemon showed up in time to stop any lasting damage. He and Brock left to get Officer Jenny for those two-" she jerked her thumb at the hapless Team Rocket. "- and Nurse Joy for Gary and you." " I'm fine," Ash waved away her concern. " My pokemon?" " Couldn't be better," Misty finished. Across from them, Charizard snorted in impatience and stomped towards the young trainer, who gulped at his approach. Charizard stood before him, folding his arms and nodding at the badges Ash still had clutched, forgotten, in his hands. " I guess you wanna know what's going on," he said. Charizard shrugged, and Pikachu leaped onto the orange shoulder, indicating which side he chose. Squirtle, Pidegotto and Bulbasaur exchanged glances before joining the two. Staring at his pokemon, Ash wondered what was going on. Then he watched Charizard unfold one arm, and reach out to him. Ash numbly gripped the extended claw and he was pulled into the circle. Squirtle and Pikachu nabbed the jacket and forced Ash to put it on. Bulbasaur reached up with one slender vine to grip Ash's cap and turn it around in his signature style. Pidgeotto opened her claws and dropped 5 small pokeballs into his palm. Misty wiped a tear from her eye as she stared at the scene. " I guess you're returning to the world of Pokemon battling, huh Ash?" she smiled. The young trainer's face couldn't be seen - his hands gently holding the pokeballs as though they were the greatest treasure on the earth. When he finaly looked up, Misty was shocked by the change on his face. Gone was the doubt, the insecurity. Gone was self-hate. Replacing it was a thousand-watt smile, something she hadn't seen on Ash since the accident. " Looks like it," he said softly. He hooked the pokeballs to the side of his belt, marvelling at how natural the action seemed. The pokemon cheered, and Misty surprised him by wrapping her arms around him tightly. Stunned, he brought up his arms in a reflex action, and hugged her back. Then she stepped back, clearing her throat. " It's good to have you back," she admitted. Then she folded her arms, a familiar smirk shining through the tears on her face. " But this doesn't change anything, Ketchum." Ash reared back in surprise at the apparent lack of emotion - until Misty gave herself away with a giggle. " You still owe me a bike!" Ash stared at her - and burst out laughing. He doubled over, tears of laughter streamiing down his face. Ribs forgotten, he laughed long and loud, hearing Misty break down beside him. Pikachu and the others joined in his cathartic release. He slowly straightened, feeling as though his emotions had been drained from him, leaving him feeling lighter then he'd felt in a long time. " You know, I think they've all lost their minds," commented a sarcastic voice. Ash turned and grinned at the familiar voice. " I think I'd have to agree with you Gary!" Brock and Gary looked at each other, and back at Misty, the young trainer and his gaggle of giggling pokemon and shrugged. " I've missed this, " said Brock, watching Ash with a huge smile. His fears that the old Ash was forever gone, disappeared in a flash. Speaking of flashes... Officer Jenny roared up on her scooter, lights flashing. " Where are they?" she asked, the eagerness in her voice evident. She'd been tracking Team Rocket a long time - locking them away was sounding really good to her. Nurse Joy hopped off the sidecar and rushed to Ash, quickly subjecting him to a thorough checkover. Pronouncing him undamaged, she moved on to the other pokemon. " Enough sap!" moaned Meowth as he watched Ash cuddle Pikachu. " Gettin' arrested's soundin' pretty good about now!" " I wonder what they're serving in prison for meals these days," mused James. Jessie shook her head, closing her eyes as Officer Jenny read them their rights. Ash, Brock, Misty and Gary watched as Team Rocket were carted off. " So what now?" Brock asked, directing the hidden meaning of his question at Ash. " I'm not quitting," Ash said, looking at each of his pokemon gratefully. Gary grinned at him. " Good thing too." " Why?" " 'Cause now I'll get my chance to humiliate ya!" Gary stood up and began to walk towards his home. " But some other time." As he left, he couldn't help but remember what had transpired. One thing stood out in his mind though. _Ash is definitley not the wimp I used to think he was_ Gary turned and saw Ash's silhouette, the brilliant glow of the sun casting him in a golden light, and he felt his respect for the young trainer grow. _He's going to do something special with his life. Guaranteed._ " Bye Gary!" Ash waved at his former rival. Then he slumped slightly. " What a day." " I think we could all use some rest," agreed Brock. " And your mom's probably worried." " Yeah," Ash said, closing his eyes with a yawn. Then his eyes flew open. " MOM!!!" 

Mrs. Ketchum's foot tapped impatiently against the linoleum floor. The gag muffled her shouts and she was resigned to having to wait for her son to come and free her. When he himself got free. Mrs. Ketchum sighed again. _Kids._ 

The end! That's it! Finito! 

As always, let me know what you think! 


End file.
